C'est l'histoire
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Alice est convoqué à la banque pour avoir dépasser son plafond bancaire. Elle y a rendez-vous avec Jasper Hale mais celui-ci est absent, elle sera recue par sa directrice adjointe, une certaine Isabella Swan...
1. intro

**Voici un mini-fic's en quelques chapitres**

- Alice et Bella ne se connaissent pas

- Alice est étudiante en stylisme

- Bella est banquière

- Alice est ouvertement gay

- Bella aussi mais a vécu une mauvaise histoire par le passé

- All Humains

Enjoy !


	2. d'une rencontre

.

.

Au volant de sa Porsche, Alice Cullen filait vers le centre ville ou elle avait rendez-vous avec son banquier. Alice sait qu'il va encore lui taper sur les doigts pour avoir dépasser son plafond de quelques centaines de dollar mais elle ne s' en inquiète pas, le banquier la connais bien et elle compte vite régler ca.

Une fois arrivée à la banque, elle traversa le hall et se dirigea vers la secrétaire.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Hale, fit Alice en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Monsieur Hale a du s'absenter ce matin, vous serez reçue par la directrice adjointe. Miss Swan.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Alors que la jeune secrétaire ce lève pour indiquer le chemin à la jolie brune, Alice en profite pour détacher un bouton de son chemisier dans le but de séduire la jeune femme qui va la recevoir.

Arrivée au fond du couloir, la secrétaire frappe à la porte et annonce la présence de la jeune Cullen.

- Mademoiselle Swan va vous recevoir. Lui annonce la secrétaire en l'invitant à entrer.

Lorsqu'Alice pénètre dans la pièce, la directrice adjointe lui tourne le dos occupée à la cherche d'un dossier.

- Je suis à vous dans une minute ! annonce-t-elle.

Alice est charmée par la voix de la jeune femme et en profite pour la détaillée. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier assortis, la jeune banquière à de long cheveux brun qui lui tombe un peu plus bas que ses épaules.

- Miss Cullen, c'est ca ? lui demanda Bella en se tournant vers elle tout en feuilletant un dossier.

- C'est bien ca, oui.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, l'invite-t-elle en se glissant derrière son bureau.

Posant le dossier sur son bureau, la jeune femme relève alors les yeux vers Alice.

Alice est rapidement troublée par son regard noisette et se promet de la ramenée chez elle ce soir.

- Bien, Monsieur Hale m'a déjà parler de votre cas. Vous avez souvent tendance à dépasser votre plafond bancaire.

- Je sais, j'ai un gros soucis avec l'argent. Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de le dépenser, j'aime me faire plaisir!

- Ce mois-ci, vous avez dépassez votre plafond de plus de 500 dollar Miss Cullen.

- Mhhh oui, je sais. Ma Porsche avait besoin de passer à l'entretien.

- Votre Porsche ? s'étonne la jeune femme.

- Ecouter Miss Swan, je sais qu'il m'arrive souvent de dépasser mon plafond bancaire mais Jasper ne m'as jamais…

- Jasper ? s'étonne-t-elle. Vous êtes proches de lui ?

- Proche ? s'amuse la jeune Cullen. Si votre est question est de savoir si je fréquente Monsieur Hale, alors la réponse est non.

- Bien…fit Bella troublée par cette réponse. Je pense que nous allons devoir nous revoir afin de régler votre situation.

- Très bien, répond Alice en souriant alors que Bella se levait.

- Ma secrétaire va vous arranger un rendez-vous fin de la semaine, cette situation ne peut pas durer Miss Cullen.

- A plus tard dans ce cas, fit Alice en se levant à son tour pour quitter le bureau.

Une fois dehors, Alice se rendis vers le bureau de la secrétaire et fixa un nouveau rendez-vous pour la fin de la semaine comme convenu.

Avant de quitter le bâtiment, elle fit un détour par les toilettes afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- Bon sang ! Ce regard noisette, souffla Alice. Dommage que le bureau de la secrétaire étais si proche sinon j'aurais pu lui faire l'amour sur son bureau !

Repensant au regard de la jeune banquière, Alice ne peut s'empêcher de se morde la lèvre.

- Reprend toi Alice ! se sermonne-t-elle.

Respirant profondément, la jeune femme se passe un peu sur le visage avant de quitter le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, elle traverse le parking pour se rendre à sa Porsche alors que non loin de la elle aperçoit une jeune femme entrain de fumé.

- Excusez moi ? fit Alice en s'approchant. Je peut vous emprunter une cigarette ?

Lorsque la jeune femme se retourne, Alice est surprise de reconnaitre la jeune banquière qui l'a tant troublée.

- Ohh…désolée, je ne vous avait pas reconnue…Miss Swan…

- Isabella Swan, je ne me suis pas présentée de manière officielle, fit Bella en souriant timidement.

- Isabella ? C'est un très beau prénom.

- Merci, fit Bella en souriant de plus belle. Par contre, je vais devoir vous dire non pour la cigarette, c'était ma dernière.

- Ca ne fait rien, lui répond Alice en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour prendre sa cigarette et tirée une bouffée libératrice.

Troublée par son attitude, Bella sourit faiblement lorsqu'Alice lui rend sa cigarette.

- Je vais devoir vous laissez, annonça Alice. J'ai beaucoup aimer discuter avec vous.

- Moi de même, répondit Bella.

- Avez-vous de projet pour ce soir ?

- Mhhh à vrai dire, je comptais boucler un dossier devant un plateau repas.

- Mon frère organise une soirée ce soir à son bar, pour fêter les un an de sa création. J'aimerais beaucoup vous y voir, lui dit Alice en récupérant une carte de visite dans son sac.

- Votre frère tient un bar ?

- Oui, le Cullen's café en centre-ville. Vous connaissez ?

- De nom oui, je n'y aie jamais mis les pieds…

- Il faut un début à tout, fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle lui tendait une boite d'allumette du bar.

- Je viendrais peut-être y faire un tour.

- Je l'espère, fit Alice en souriant de plus belle. Mon numéro est au dos de la boite, si ca vous dit, on pourrais prendre un verre ensemble.

- Vous êtes ma cliente Miss Cullen…

- Officiellement je suis celle de Jasper.

- Certes mais….

- Je ne vous force en rien, l'interrompit Alice. Pensez y c'est tout.

- Très bien, j'y réfléchirais.

- Alors peut-être à ce soir Isabella.

Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à se rendre à sa voiture, elle fit volte face vers Bella.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'étonna Bella.

- J'ai oublier le plus important.

Attirant Bella vers elle, Alice s'empare de ces lèvres avec fougues. D'abord surprise par l'audace de la jeune femme, Bella ne mets pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser.

- J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir ce soir, souffla Alice contre les lèvres de la brune.

Rompant la proximité de leurs corps, Alice lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu avant de se rendre à sa voiture. Une fois au volant, elle démarra en trombe non sans avoir adressé un sourire charmeur à la jeune banquière.

Au volant de sa voiture, Alice Cullen a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer après ce baiser.

- Seigneur ! Ces lèvres sont si douce, si tentante. Je n'aie pas pu résister…ce lamente-t-elle. J'espère ne pas avoir tout gâcher!

* A suivre*

* * *

Alors ce début ?

Lachez vos review please :)

bisous,

Bella-Swan


	3. d'un rendezvous

Plus tard dans la soirée, la Porsche jaune d'Alice se gare non loin du Cullen's café dans le centre-ville. Vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui arrive au niveau des genoux, Alice fait son entrée dans le bar qui commence à se remplir et file vers le bar.

- Salut petit frère, lance-t-elle à l'adresse du grand brun derrière le bar. Je vois qu'il y a déjà du monde ce soir.

- Bonsoir petite sœur, répondit le grand brun en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il y a du monde oui, tu es en chasse ? S'amuse-t-il.

- Pas ce soir, non.

- Tu va en décevoir plus d'une, la petite blonde à l'autre bout du bar ne te lâche pas des yeux depuis que tu es entrée, lui dit Emmett.

Repérant rapidement la jeune femme en question, Alice lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Pas trop mon genre, dit-elle à l'adresse de son frère. Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie brune aux yeux chocolat.

- Je la connais ?

- Je ne pense pas non, je l'aie rencontrée ce matin à la banque.

- Tu dois la retrouvée ici ?

- En principe c'est elle qui me rejoint ici, si elle a le courage de venir.

- Je t'aie réservée ta table habituelle.

- Merci Emmett, tu es un ange, fit Alice en souriant à son frère.

- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi ma belle, mais rend moi un service en échange.

- Lequel ?

- Ne brise pas le cœur de cette pauvre jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Isabella est différente des autres…elle me plait vraiment.

- Ma petite sœur volage aurait-elle décidée de se poser ? fit Emmett en souriant.

- Va savoir…j'ai envie d'une histoire sérieuse en tout cas. Et qui sais, peut-être qu'Isabella sera la bonne.

.

Pendant ce temps la, à l'extérieur du bar, Isabella Swan est dans sa voiture sur le parking du café à ce demander si elle trouvera le courage d'entré.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais la…ce lamente-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella se remit à pensé au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Alice quelques heures plus tôt. Prenant une longue respiration, elle récupéra son sac sur la banquette arrière et se décida à rentrée dans le bar bondé.

- Comment est ce que je vais la retrouvée…

- Isabella ! Lança la voix la douce voix de la jeune Cullen.

Repérant rapidement la jeune femme assise seule à une table, Bella se fraya un chemin parmi la foule.

- Bonsoir, fit Bella en souriant.

- Isabella, je suis contente que vous soyez venue, fit Alice en souriant tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Juste Bella, lui dit la brune en souriant. Tout le monde m'appelle Bella et je dois avouer que je préfère ca.

- Bella, très bien. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Mhhh une vodka orange.

- Très bien.

Levant le bras pour attirer le regard de son frère, Alice commanda deux vodkas orange rapidement rapporté par son frère qui lui adressait un clin d'œil.

- Alors Bella, dite m'en plus sur vous. Fit Alice en souriant.

- Mhhh que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Déjà, si on se tutoyait ce serais plus simple. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si vous avez….tu as raison, répondit Bella en souriant. Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Au moins deux fois par semaine, je ramène quelque client à mon frère.

- Surtout des clientes, je suppose ?

- J'avoue, fit Alice en faisant une grimace. J'aie eue pas mal de conquête mais je cherche à me poser, je cherche la femme avec qui je pourrais faire un bout de chemin.

- Depuis quand est ce que tu sais que tu es …enfin tu vois …

- Que je préfère les femmes ? Depuis toujours je crois, je ne suis jamais sortie avec des hommes, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressée. Et puis j'ai rencontrée une fille, elle s'appelait Jessica et elle m'aider à réaliser que j'aimais les femmes.

- Et comment votre histoire à fini ?

- Je suis rentrée un soir à mon appartement, je l'aie trouvée entrain de baiser une blondasse sous la douche…je l'aie vite jetée dehors.

- Désolée…marmonna Bella.

- C'est un peu à cause d'elle que j'ai enchainée les conquêtes. J'étais amoureuse d'elle et elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

- J'ai connu ca aussi…

- Tu me racontes ?

- Je n'aime pas trop en parler…

- Elle t'a faite souffrir à ce point ? fit Alice.

- Elle m'a brisé le cœur…

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Victoria, souffla Bella d'une petite voix avant de vider son verre pour ce donné du courage.

- Elle t'a trompée toi aussi ?

- Elle m'a trompée oui, avec un homme.

- Aie, fit Alice. Comment tu l'as su ?

- Un soir alors qu'on avait rendez-vous, elle a reçu un texto de la part de quelqu'un et quand je lui aie demandé qui s'étais, elle a prétexté une erreur. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'attarder trop sur ce sujet et puis en me raccompagnant chez moi, elle m'a gentiment repoussée. Pourtant, Vic n'étais pas du genre à me repousser tu sais ? C'était plutôt elle qui prenait les initiatives…mais ce soir la, j'ai su que quelque chose clochait.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis rendue chez elle le soir suivant pour qu'on s'explique, elle m'a ouvert à moitié essoufflée…

- Elle était avec lui ?

- Elle était avec lui, lui confirma Bella. J'ai poussé la porte pour entré de force et je l'aie trouvé dans sa chambre, il n'était plus qu'en boxer….marmonna Bella. Je l'aie giflé tellement j'avais mal et je me suis enfuie.

- Et tu es sure que…que ce n'étais pas un malentendu ? Se risqua Alice.

- Un malentendu ? fit Bella sur un ton amer. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de James Graham ?

- Le milliardaire ? fit Alice. Si bien sure, il a épousé une jolie rousse l'été passé.

- La jolie rousse, fit Bella d'une voix tremblante. C'était ma jolie rousse …

- Oh Bella je suis désolée...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, marmonna Bella en s'emparant du verre de la petite brune pour le vider d'une traite.

- Et après Victoria, tu as connu beaucoup de femme ?

- Rien de sérieux, fit Bella. J'aie peur de m'attaché depuis Vic…

- Je comprends, fit Alice en posant sa main sur celle de Bella.

- Et puis j'ai connu Jasper, continua Bella. Lui aussi a vécu de chose pas géniale dans sa vie, on est vite devenu amis. Il sort avec un beau gosse depuis peu…je ne connais pas son prénom.

- Attend, Jasper est gay ? S'étonna Alice.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non ! fit Alice. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé ce matin si je…

- Il sort avec un Cullen, fit Bella. Alors j'ai cru que…

- Ton beau gosse la, il ne s'appellerait pas Edward par hasard ? Grand, plutôt mignon, cheveux cuivré et un regard brun.

- Si c'est tout lui, tu le connais ?

- C'est mon frère ! s'exclama Alice. Alors c'est avec lui que mon frère a rendez-vous depuis quelques mois.

- Tu as combien de frère ? fit Bella.

- Deux, répondit Alice en souriant. Et j'ai aussi une sœur, Rosalie.

- Rosalie Cullen ? Jamais entendu parler...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur, c'est ma belle sœur en faite. C'est la femme d'Emmett, le grand brun qui nous a servi à boire tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, je vois. Tu sais déjà pas mal de chose sur moi, fit Bella.

- Mhhh c'est vrai…mais je ne t'aie pas posé la question la plus importante.

- Qui est ?

- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

- Mhhh tu crois que je t'aurais laissé m'embrassée si c'était le cas ?

- J'espère que non, je n'aie pas envie de me faire giflée par ta copine si c'étais le cas.

- La réponse est non, fit Bella. Je n'aie personne dans ma vie.

- Je note ca dans un coin de ma tête, fit Alice en souriant.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentour de minuit, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bar et se rendirent sur le parking. Alice raccompagna Bella à sa voiture et fut surprise de la voir se diriger vers un pick-up.

- C'est ta voiture ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je n'aie pas l'habitude de voir une directrice adjointe au volant d'un pick-up.

- J'ai été promue il y a peu de temps, fit Bella. Je compte bientôt m'offrir une nouvelle voiture mais pas tout de suite.

- Elle plairait à Rose, la femme d'Emmett. Elle adore les vieilles voitures.

- C'est un cadeau de mon père, fit Bella.

- Tu es la fille du chérif n'est ce pas ? Charlie Swan, c'est ton père ?

- Exact, fit la brune. Tu le connais ?

- Disons que j'ai déjà eu à faire à lui…

- Excès de vitesse ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu conduisais une Porsche, la conclusion était vite faite.

- C'est vrai oui.

- Enfin bon, j'ai passé une bonne soirée en tout cas.

- On pourrait peut-être remettre ca ? fit Alice avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Bella. J'aie ton numéro, je te rappelle c'est promis.

Alors que Bella hésitait sur la façon de dire au revoir à la jeune femme, elle ne du pas se poser la question bien longtemps car déjà Alice comblait les quelques pas entres elles pour s'emparer de ces lèvres avec fougue.

- Bella…souffla-t-elle après ce baiser. Tu voudrais venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sure que...

- Juste un verre, l'interrompit Alice. Ca n'engage à rien, si tu veux rentrer après, je te laisserais filer même si j'aie envie de toi depuis ce matin dans ton bureau.

- Oh…fit Bella.

- Tu sais que tu as eu beaucoup de chance ce matin ? Souffla Alice d'une voix douce.

- De la chance ?

- Si le bureau de ta secrétaire n'était pas si proche, je t'aurais fait l'amour sur ton bureau.

- Euh Alice je…

- Excuse moi…je ne veux pas te brusquée. Tu me plais énormément c'est tout. Ton regard noisette me rend dingue. J'aime les femmes dans ton genre.

- Bon, fit Bella. Et ce verre alors ?

- On prend ta voiture ? proposa Alice. Je n'habite pas loin, je passerais récupérer ma voiture plus tard.

- Alors allons-y.

Pendant le peu de temps que dura le trajet, Alice resta sagement assise de son coté de la banquette bien que la tentation de faire glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la jolie brune la tentait énormément. Arrivée devant l'immeuble de la jeune Cullen, Bella suivit la jeune femme vers l'entrée.

– J'habite au cinquième, lui dit-elle. J'ai l'appartement qui donne accès au toit, j'aime me réfugier la quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Alice amena Bella vers le salon.

- Qu'est ce tu bois ?

- Surprend moi, fit Bella en souriant.

Disparaissant dans la cuisine l'espace d'un instant, Alice en revient quelques minutes plus tard deux verres à la main ainsi qu'une bouteille et un petit pot de sel.

- Tequila, ca te va ?

- Tu compte me saouler pour abuser de moi ? fit Bella.

Elle se mordit rapidement la lèvre après avoir dit cela.

- Je n'aie pas envie d'abuser de toi Bella, s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ce soir, j'aie envie que tu sois consentante et surtout que tu t'en souviennes.

- J'en prends note.

Remplissant les deux verres, Alice tendit la salière à la jolie brune qui récupérait son verre sur la table avant de poser un peu de sel sur le bord de sa main.

- Santé ! fit Bella en vidant son verre d'une traite et de lécher le sel sur sa main.

- Vas-y doucement, fit Alice. C'est déjà ton troisième verre.

- Tu ne bois pas ? S'étonna Bella.

- J'aie ma propre technique pour boire la tequila.

- Tu me fais voir ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Alice en souriant.

Récupérant elle aussi son verre, Alice le vida d'une traite avant de se pencher sur Bella pour venir l'embrassée et suçotée sa lèvre inférieur avec envie.

- Délicieux, souffla Alice avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Alice je…

- Chuuuttt…ne réfléchis pas ma belle.

Emportée par l'envie qui brulait le bas de ses reins, Bella vint se glisser à califourchon sur Alice qui empoigna ses fesses avec envie.

- Merde fit Alice, je le savais. Tes fesses sont musclées…ca me plait !

- Chuuuttt, souffla Bella. Embrasse-moi !

Rapprochant Bella encore plus près d'elle, Alice vint l'embrasser avec envie et remonta ses mains au creux de ces reins avant d'aventurer une main entre elles pour détacher son chemisier.

- Alice…fit Bella.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Alice. Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- Je n'aie pas dit ca…

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca va trop vite…j'ai peur de m'attacher à toi…

- Ce serait si mal ? Souffla Alice en posant un baiser sur ces lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas souffrir…

- Je ne suis pas Victoria, je ne te ferais pas souffrir. Je veux juste te faire l'amour la tout de suite et puis on verra ce qu'il se passera.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tout ton corps réclame mes caresses ? Ne dit pas non alors que tout ton corps s'enflamme quand je te touche.

Venant l'embrasser dans le cou, Alice remonta lentement vers le lobe de son oreille qu'elle suçota sensuellement.

- Ne me repousse pas Isabella, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Tu en a envie autant que moi, pas vrai ? Dit moi que tu n'en a pas envie et je m'arrêterais la.

- J'aie envie de toi, souffla Bella. J'aie envie de toi Alice alors s'il te plaît, vient me faire l'amour avant que je ne change d'avis.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice renversa Bella dans le canapé et vint l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Tu me plais tellement Bella, souffla Alice en détachant complètement son chemisier.

Faisant courir ses lèvres sur tout le buste de la jeune femme, Alice laissait des traces de baiser partout sur le corps de Bella qui sa cambrais contre elle.

- Alice ! Gémit-elle lorsque la petite brune vint l'embrasser sur son nombril.

Détachant rapidement le pantalon de la jeune femme, Alice s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de se redresser pour se débarrasser de sa robe.

- Tu es sublime, souffla Bella en la dévorant des yeux.

- Toi aussi, soufflas Alice, Encore plus que ce que j'imaginais.

- Vient s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle. Embrasse moi et fait moi tienne sans attendre.

Soupirant d'envie en entendant ses mots, Alice ne mit pas longtemps à lui obéir, venant l'embrasser avec envie, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire glisser sa main dans son boxer.

- Alice ! Gémit Bella en arquant le dos.

- Seigneur Bella, souffla Alice. J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la journée.

Attirant la petite brune vers elle, Bella vint lui réclamer un baiser alors que pendant les heures qui suivirent, la pièce fut inondée de gémissement et de cris étouffés.

**A suivre**

* * *

Voila pour le Chapitre 2 :)

Bella n'as pas résister longtemps à la belle Alice ^^

Reviews ? :)

* * *

**13** Je préferais avoir une banquiere qui ressemble à Alice moi ;p

**Lily** Je n'aie pas de délais particulier ;) Ma fic's est déja ecrite en grande partie, je publie selon mon envie ;)


	4. d'une désillusion

Au petit matin, le jour suivant, Bella se réveilla dans le canapé et chercha instinctivement la présence d'Alice.

- Je suis la, souffla la jeune femme en se collant contre elle pour embrasser son épaule.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie…

- Pour aller ou ? C'est mon appartement ici…

- Oh je …

- Je plaisante, fit Alice en posant un nouveau baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Tu as bien dormis ?

- Dormis ? S'amusa Bella. J'aie du m'endormir vers 3 heures du matin.

- Pardon, fit Alice. J'avais envie de toi.

- Je m'en suis aperçue, oui répondit Bella.

- Tu regrettes d'être restée peut-être ? fit Alice en souriant. Il m'a pourtant semblée t'entendre gémir une bonne partie de la nuit.

- A qui la faute ? fit Bella. Tu m'as rendue complètement dingue ! C'était comme si tu savais ou m'embrasser pour me faire gémir! Ou est ce que tu as appris tout ca ?

- Nulle part, répondit Alice. Je me mets juste à la place de ma partenaire, j'imagine ce que j'aurais envie qu'on me fasse c'est tout.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, fit Bella.

- Tu as faim ? fit Alice en se relevant.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte de quoi grignoter.

Se penchant vers la jeune femme, Alice vint l'embrassée avec envie avant de se lever pour se rhabiller et s'éclipser à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps dans le divan, Bella se redressa à son tour pour s'habiller elle aussi et retrouva Alice dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? fit Alice déçue. Je comptais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au salon.

- Je suis pressée ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper dans une heure.

- Tu ne peux pas annuler ?

- C'est important Alice…

- Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu as peur de t'impliquer, peur que je te fasse souffrir. Mais ne te sauve pas s'il te plaît, pas comme ca…

- Alice je…

- Je ne suis pas comme elle Bella, je ne suis pas Victoria. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir.

- Laisse-moi du temps s'il te plaît, laisse-moi y réfléchir.

- Je t'attendrais ce soir, au bar de mon frère. Si tu ne venais pas, alors je saurais que tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait un nous.

- Je ne te promets rien…

- J'ose espérer que cette soirée ait assez compté à tes yeux pour que tu viennes ce soir.

- Je suis désolée, je dois filée…

- A ce soir j'espère, fit Alice en traversant la pièce pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

.

Une heure plus tard, Bella se hâtait de rejoindre le bureau de Jasper Hale.

- Désolée du retard, souffla-t-elle en entrant.

- Tiens Bella, je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, fit le blond.

- Je suis désolée, je suis sortie hier soir et j'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin.

- Angela, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune secrétaire, s'éclipsa rapidement en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Alors, fit Jasper. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Quoi ? fit Bella. Qui ca ?

- La femme avec qui tu as passé la nuit ! Tes cernes sous les yeux en disent long !

- Alice, souffla Bella en baissant la tête.

- Attend, Alice ? Comme Alice Cullen ?

- C'est de ta faute si j'en suis la Jazz' ! Si tu n'avais pas annulé votre rendez-vous hier, ca ne serais jamais arrivé !

- Et alors ? Grace à moi tu as passé une nuit géniale !

- Ca pour l'être, elle l'était, fit Bella en souriant légèrement.

- Tu compte la revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Arrête, tu en meurs d'envie ! Ca se voit à ta façon de parler d'elle!

- Elle est notre cliente Jazz' !

- C'est la que tu te trompe ma belle, Alice est ma cliente. Tu n'auras pas besoin de la revoir au travail.

- Jazz'…

- Enfin Bella, tu as le droit d'être heureuse ! Oublie Victoria, va de l'avant !

- J'aie peur de souffrir…et si elle me brisait le cœur comme Vic ?

- Et si au contraire, elle te rendait heureuse ? Tu y as pensé à ca ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as toujours réponse à tout ? fit Bella.

- Parce que je suis géniale, s'amusa le blond. Appelle-la, tu en meurs d'envie.

- Elle sera au bar de son frère ce soir…

- Au Cullen's café ?

- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Alors comment se passe ton histoire avec Edward ? fit la brune en souriant.

- Tu as fais le rapprochement ?

- J'aie cru que c'était avec elle que tu sortais au début…et puis quand elle m'a embrassée, j'ai changé d'avis.

- Tu réaliser que si tu épouse Alice et que je suis toujours avec Edward, tu deviendras ma belle-sœur ?

- Jazz' !

.

De son coté aux alentour de 16 heures, assise seule au salon, Alice avait attraper la bouteille de vodka ouverte la veille pour la porter à ses lèvres. Ce remémorant la nuit passé avec Bella, elle avala une longue gorgée en repensant à sa fuite. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit prêta pas attention aux coups porté à sa porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une jolie blonde apparut devant elle qu'elle releva enfin la tête.

- Déjà entrain de boire à cette heure ci ?

- Je ne t'aie pas demandée ton avis Rose ! fit la petite brune. Et puis, comment es-tu rentrée ?

- J'ai les clé d'Emmett pour les cas d'urgences et apparemment, je tombe à point nommé.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule…

Traversant la pièce, Rosalie alla s'asseoir près de sa belle-sœur.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? fit la blonde.

- Qui ca ?

- La femme qui t'as mise dans cet état.

- Isabella…souffla Alice.

- C'est un joli nom, fit Rosalie.

- Il était encore plus beau que je l'aie soufflé à son oreille cette nuit…

- Elle s'est sauvée ?

- Même pas fit Alice, elle attendu que je me réveille pour ca…Pourtant cette nuit, j'avais cru que …

- Peut-être qu'elle s'est aperçue que tu n'es pas si douée qu'elle le pensait…

- Quoi ? s'exclama la petite brune. Pas douée ? Putain Rose, je lui aie fait l'amour toute la nuit et j'ai du étouffer ces gémissement dans ma bouche pour ne pas alerter les voisins ! Je suis une maitresse fabuleuse, toute les femmes avec qui j'aie passé la nuit te le diront !

- Je te crois volontiers, fit Rosalie en roulant des yeux. Alors je ne vois pas le problème ? Pourquoi es-tu seule à te morfondre dans ton appartement ?

- Parce qu'elle a peur…

- Peur ?

- De s'engager, elle a peur de s'attacher à moi…

- Mais vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

- 24 heures, souffla Alice. Pourtant cette nuit dans ces bras, je me suis sentie tellement bien. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais même envie de lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit…je pensais…

- Avoir trouvée la bonne ? fit Rosalie.

- Je me suis trompée on dirais, fit Alice en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

- Stop, fit la blonde en arrêtant son geste. Si elle s'est sauvée, alors elle n'en valais pas la peine.

- C'est elle que je veut…

- Alors bouge toi ! s'exclama Rosalie. Appelle la et donne lui rendez-vous !

- Je dois l'attendre au bar d'Emmett ce soir, si elle ne vient pas…alors je saurais.

- Et te bourrer la gueule sert à ?

- A ne pas me donner de faux espoir, fit Alice.

- Alice….je ne t'aie jamais vue comme ca pour une femme…

- C'est elle que je veux, fit-elle. Ces lèvres, ces mains, ces caresses, son regard chocolat…

Elle m'obsède depuis qu'elle s'est enfuit. Je la veux tellement Rose, si tu savait.

- Tu la veux à ce point la ?

- Oui, fit Alice. J'aimerais la rendre heureuse…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore la ? s'étonna Rosalie. Tu devrais déjà être sous la douche à te faire belle pour lui faire perdre la tête !

- Et si elle ne venais pas ?

- Alors c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas !

- Rose…

- File sous la douche Alice, moi je vais te préparer de quoi grignoter.

- Je ne suis pas sure que…

- Ce soir tu mettras ta robe rouge, tu sais celle que je t'aie offerte à noël ? Crois moi, elle va perdre la tête.

- Rose ?

- Hum Hum ?

- Dit moi pourquoi on a jamais couchée ensemble toute les deux ?

- Parce que j'aime les hommes et que j'ai épousé ton frère, fit la blonde.

- Pourtant je suis sure que toi et moi, on aurais pris du bon temps ensemble !

- Je vais mettre ca sous l'effet de l'alcool, fit Rosalie. Toi, tu files sous la douche.

.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, sorry :(

Review please :)

* * *

**xenarielle93** Merci pour ta review :)

Comme celle sur ma précédente fic's, elle est super sympa :)

merci ;)

**Kousto** Ravie que ca te plaise ^^

A defaut de lire la suite de ta chérie, je fait comme je peut ^^


	5. d'une déclaration

Aux alentour de 23 heures le même soir, Alice Cullen se trouvais toujours au bar de son frère.

- Encore un verre, s'il te plaît.

- Alice, il est tard…tu as assez bu. Je vais t'appeler un taxi.

- Non ! protesta la petite brune. Et si je la manquais ?

- Elle ne viendra plus Lilli…

- Sert moi un dernier verre et puis j'y vais.

- Hors de question! S'exclama Emmett. Tu reste la, je t'appelle un taxi.

- Bien chef !

Alors que son frère saisit le combiné du téléphone, le bar se remplit à nouveau de monde et Alice ne peut s'empêcher de scruter la foule.

- Isabella…souffle-t-elle tristement.

- Ton taxi arrive, je t'accompagne dehors ca te fera du bien.

Soupirant en récupérant son sac, la petite brune consent à suivre son frère dehors. Rapidement, elle sort une cigarette de son sac.

- Tu devrais arrêter, lui dit le grand brun en s'adossant au mur.

- Et tu devrais arrêter de me materner, j'ai 23 ans Emmett pas 12 !

- Il est temps que tu rentres toi.

- Ouais ouais, marmonna Alice en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Tandis qu'Alice patiente avec son frère, elle repère un beau blond se diriger vers le bar.

- Jasper ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Alice ? S'étonne-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- J'attends ta directrice adjointe !

- Elle devrait être la, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se changer pour te rejoindre.

- Elle a du changer d'avis…marmonne-t-elle. Emmett ! Ou est ce putain de Taxi !

- Le carrosse de mademoiselle est avancé, fit le brun en ouvrant la portière à sa sœur. Appelle moi demain matin, lui dit-il avant de donner l'adresse au chauffeur et le montant de la course.

Dix minutes plus tard, le chauffeur se gara devant l'immeuble et Alice se rendit à l'ascenseur.

- Alice... fit la voix de Bella lorsque la porte de l'ascendeur s'ouvrait.

- Bella ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Tu as bu...constata la brune.

- Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire ? Tu n'es pas venue me rejoindre !

- Je suis la maintenant, fit Bella en suivant la petite brune dans son appartement.

- Je t'aie attendue toute la soirée Bella et tu n'es pas venue !

- Je suis désolée, un de mes rendez-vous c'est éternisé…

- C'est trop facile! Fit Alice en se rendant à sa chambre.

- Alice…je suis désolée…Quand j'ai quitté mon appartement, il était tard et j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'attendre ici.

Ôtant la robe rouge qu'elle portait, Alice se laissa tomber en sous-vêtement sur son lit.

- Je suis désolée Alice, j'ai eu peur ! Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais tellement bien que ca m'as effrayée. J'aie eu peur de souffrir…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait Bella, je pourrais te rendre heureuse si tu me laissais essayer !

- Justement si je suis venue, c'est pour ca. J'aie envie d'essayer…j'aimerais être celle avec qui tu as envie de faire un bout de chemin...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Alice en relevant la tête.

- J'aie envie d'être heureuse Alice et je sais que tu pourrais m'y aidée, fit Bella en s'asseyant près de la petite brune.

- Est-ce que tu arriveras à oublier Victoria ? Souffla Alice.

- J'aimerais l'oubliée avec toi…

- Vient la, fit Alice en ouvrant les bras.

Venant ce calé dans les bras de la petite brune, celle-ci soupira de bonheur.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, fit Alice en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la jolie brune.

- Alice ? fit Bella.

- Oui ?

- Si je te confie mon cœur, est ce que tu en prendras soin ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Oh Isabella…j'en prendrais grand soin, je te le promets. Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Bella se pencha pour venir l'embrassée.

- J'aime que tu m'appelle par mon prénom complet, dans ta bouche ca sonne à merveille fit Bella en caressant tendrement la joue de la petite brune.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

- Dort ma belle Alice, fit Bella en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Demain matin en me réveillant, est ce que tu seras la ?

- Je serais la, oui. Je t'en fais la promesse, fit Bella en venant l'embrasser sur le front.

- Alors d'accord, fit Alice en fermant les yeux. Bonne nuit Isabella.

- Bonne nuit ma belle Alice, souffla Bella en enlaçant tendrement la petite brune pour passer la nuit tout contre elle.

.

.

Longtemps plus tard, le lendemain matin lorsqu'Alice se réveilla un violent maux de tête l'empêcha de se lever. Se remémorant avec peine les événements de la veille, elle se redressa vivement à la recherche de la jeune femme qui avait passé la nuit avec elle.

- Isabella…soupira-t-elle en trouvant le lit vide. J'aurais du m'en douter…c'était un fichu rêve ! se lamenta-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Tu n'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir, fit une voix dans la pièce.

Relevant vivement la tête, Alice aperçut alors la silhouette de la brune dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bella ? fit-elle en clignant des yeux.

- C'est bien moi, fit-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Tu sembles déçue, je me trompe ?

- Déçue ? fit Alice. Loin de la, fit la petite brune. J'aurais juste aimée que tu sois dans mes bras à mon réveille.

- Excuse moi, j'ai pensez que tu aurais peut-être faim, fit Bella en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je t'aie aussi préparer deux aspirines.

- Tu m'as fait le petit déjeuner ?

- Oui pourquoi ? si tu reste au lit, je pourrais te l'apporter.

- C'est vrai que je meurs de faim, fit Alice. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on pense à la même chose.

- Je croyais que tu avais mal la tête ? s'amusa Bella.

- Je connais un très bon remède contre le mal de tête.

Se relevant dans le lit, Alice se pencha pour venir embrasser la brune avec envie.

- Alice…fit Bella.

- Hum hum ?

- Tu devrais prendre une aspirine avant…

- Est ce que c'est ma chemise ? s'étonna la petite brune en jouant avec le bord de la chemise à carreaux que Bella avais sur le dos.

- Je l'aie trouvée dans la salle de bain, j'avais un peu froid. Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

- Huuumm, fit Alice en souriant. C'est moi qui vais te l'enlevée même si j'avoue que tu es magnifique avec.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien ma belle.

Capturant les lèvres de la jolie brune, Alice la rapprocha contre elle et défit lentement la chemise qu'elle lui avais volée.

- Alice ? fit la jeune femme aux yeux chocolat.

- Oui ?

- Je travaille ce matin…

- Et alors ? fit Alice en embrassant tendrement sa mâchoire.

- Jasper va m'attendre…

- Je te ferais un mots d'excuse si tu veux, Jasper comprendra.

- Un mots d'excuse ? s'amusa Bella.

- Exactement oui, je l'aie déjà en tête. " _Monsieur Hale, veuillez excusez Isabella Swan de ne pas être venue travaillée ce matin, elle était très occupée à prendre son pied avec une jolie brune_."

- Ah oui ? Prendre mon pied ? Tu sembles bien sure de toi.

- Je pourrais te le montrer des heures et des heures, souffla Alice en embrassant chaque centimètre du visage de la brune.

- Je pourrais me laisser tenter.

- Alors laisse toi tenter, souffla Alice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Alice.. soupira Bella de bonheur en fermant les yeux.

- Oublies Jasper, reste avec moi.

- Jasper ? fit Bella. Jasper qui ?

- Exactement, fit Alice en entrainant la jeune femme en position allongée.

Faisant remonté le haut de Bella, Alice fit rapidement glisser une main sur son ventre.

- Tu es sublime Isabella, souffla-t-elle. Tu me rend dingue.

- Ah oui ?

- Si tu savais tout ce que j'aie envie de te faire.

- Et ton mal de tête ?

- J'aie déjà beaucoup moins mal quand je t'embrasse.

- Mhhh alors je vais devoir rester la, sinon tu va avoir mal à la tête toute la journée, fit Bella.

- Exactement fit Alice, sinon ce serais de la non assistance à personne en danger.

Alors que Bella riais doucement, Alice fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son ventre.

- Alice ? fit Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Ton portable, on t'appelle…

Relevant la tête vers son portable qui vibrais sur sa table de nuit, la petite brune n'y prêta pas plus attention.

- Laisse le sonner, si c'est important, ils rappelleront.

Retournant embrasser lentement le ventre de la jeune banquière, Alice défit rapidement son pantalon.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi ma belle, souffla Alice en traçant des formes sur son ventre avec sa langue.

- Alice.., haleta Bella qui se tortillait sous ces caresses. Pitié, viens me faire l'amour.

Remontant s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune femme, Alice en profita pour lui retirer son haut.

**A suivre**

* * *

Ne pas taper l'auteur ^^

Je sais je sais, j'aurais pu faire une grosse dispute entre les deux filles

mais je préfére quand elles sont heureuse et se font des calins ^^

Review please ? :)

* * *

**Kousto**: Faut dire que c'est bien trouvé ^^ Et son surnom à elle s'est treize, quand on connais la série, ca donne super bien ^^

**Mathou:** Rester clean ? mmhhh nan ^^ Mon Alice noie ces problemes dans l'alcool ^^

**13:** Ouaip...elle a craquer pour Bella donc ^^ autant se bourrer la gueule pour oublier

**Xenarielle:** Merci :) J'aime beaucoup lire tes review


	6. d'une présentation

Pendant ce temps la, à l'extérieur de l'appartement de la jeune Cullen, Emmett raccrocha son portable.

- Elle ne répond pas, fit-il à sa femme.

- Elle dois dormir, elle a beaucoup bu hier soir… fit la blonde.

- Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas tombée endormie au milieu du couloir ? fit le grand brun. Je rentre !

- Emmett ! fit la jeune femme.

Sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait sa femme, le grand brun ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas la, fit Rosalie en suivant son mari.

Alors que le jeune homme cherchait la présence de sa sœur, il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre de la jeune femme ou il se précipita.

- Emmett … fit Rosalie en essayant vainement de le retenir.

- Putain Emmett ! Gronda la jeune Cullen lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

- Désolée, fit le grand brun en se retournant. Je sort ! Je vous laisse vous rhabiller.

- Sort ! gronda Alice. Sort de chez moi et reviens dans une heure !

S'échappant de la chambre, Emmett retrouva sa femme au salon.

- Laisse moi deviner fit Rosalie. Elle n'étais pas seule ?

- Disons que quand je suis entré, Alice avait disparu sous les draps…j'ignore avec qui elle était ...

- Emmett ! gronda Alice en sortant de sa chambre seulement vêtue de son peignoir. Je peut savoir qui t'as permis d'entrée dans ma chambre ?

- Désolé, j'ai cru qu'il y avais quelqu'un dans ta chambre, fit le grand brun. Un voleur ou que sait-je…

- J'ai bien essayé de le retenir, intervint Rosalie. Mais tu connais Emmett…

- Je me faisait du soucis pour toi… fit Emmett à l'adresse de sa sœur.

Alors que la petite brune pestait contre son frère, Bella arriva au salon vêtue uniquement de la chemise à carreaux d'Alice.

- Tout va bien ? fit-elle en arrivant.

- Tu nous présente ? fit Rosalie à sa belle-sœur.

- Rosalie, Emmett, je vous présente Isabella. Bella, voici mon grand frère Emmett et sa femme Rosalie.

- La fameuse Isabella, fit Rosalie en lui tendant la main que la jeune banquière serra timidement.

- Rose…fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? se défendit-elle. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblais la femme pour qui tu a bu à 4 heures de l'après-midi.

- Désolée pour ca, marmonna Bella en rejoignant Alice.

- Bella et moi avons mis les choses au clair, fit Alice en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- J'ai cru comprendre oui, fit Rosalie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pitié, fit Alice en enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de la jolie brune. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ?

- On va vous laissez nous, fit Rosalie en quittant le canapé.

- C'est trop aimable, vous seriez arrivez une heure plus tard et c'était parfait, railla Alice.

- Ton frère était inquiet, j'ai essayer de le retenir mais tu connais Emmett..

- Hey ! se défendit le grand brun. Je vous signale que je suis la !

- Mon chéri, la prochaine fois que tu fais irruption dans l'appartement de ta sœur à 9 heures du matin, dit toi qu'elle n'est pas forcément seule, dit Rosalie à son mari.

- Désolée pour ca, fit Emmett à sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas vous dérangée…

- Cinq minutes plus tard et tu nous auraient vraiment dérangée, fit Alice.

- Alice…fit Bella en rougissant. Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils ont besoin de détails…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, fit Alice à la jeune femme. On ne faisaient rien de mal, je t'embrassais juste sur le ventre avant de…

- Stop ! fit Emmett. On ne veut pas en savoir plus !

- Personne ne vous retiens !

- On y va, fit Emmett à l'adresse de sa femme.

- A plus tard, fit Rosalie en attrapant son sac sur la table basse.

- Beaucoup plus tard, fit Alice sans quitter Bella des yeux.

- Isabella, j'ai été ravie de te connaitre, fit Rosalie à la jeune banquière.

- Oui, moi aussi…fit la jeune femme.

- Emmett, tu viens ?

- A ce soir petite sœur, fit Emmett. Et soyez sage !

- Sort d'ici ! gronda Alice à l'adresse de son frère.

Une fois le couple partis, Alice planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Ou est ce qu'on en étais ? fit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Se penchant vers la jolie brune, Alice vint l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Alice…fit Bella en rompant le baiser.

- Hum hum ?

- Je ferais mieux de filer…

- Non ! protesta Alice. Reste s'il te plait. Je suis désolée pour mon frère…il manque un peu de tact …

- Un peu ? fit Bella en souriant.

- Bon d'accord, beaucoup.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment prête pour des présentations officielle…

- Et c'est mal ? souffla Alice en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

- Non mais je…

- Bella ? l'interrompis la petite brune. Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu réfléchissait trop ?

- Souvent oui, fit Bella en baissant la tête.

- Arrêtes de réfléchir cinq minutes s'il te plais. Ecoute plutôt ce dont ton corps a envie.

- Mon corps ? Mon corps à envie de tes lèvres sur moi, de tes caresses…

- Alors écoute le, souffla Alice. Tu en mourrais d'envie tout à l'heure, quand mes lèvres glissait sur ton buste, quand mes lèvres glissait sur ton ventre…

- Alice ? fit Bella.

- Hum ?

- Si on allais dans ta chambre ? proposa-t-elle.

- Viens, fit Alice en entrainant la jeune femme vers sa chambre.

Poussant Bella sur son lit, Alice vint s'emparer de ces lèvres avec fougue alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur elle, en profitant pour retirer son propre peignoir.

- Reprenons la ou on en étais, souffla Alice en détachant rapidement la chemise que portait Bella.

Se redressant pour coller son corps à celui de la petite brune, Bella détacha son soutiens à gorges avec hâte.

- Impatiente ? fit Alice en souriant.

- J'aie envie de toi, fit Bella en donnant un mouvement de basin pour prendre la position dominante. Tout de suite ! fit-elle en venant l'embrasser avec fougue. Tu me rend dingue !

- Ravie de l'apprendre.

- Chuuuttt, fit Bella. Laisse moi te faire l'amour, souffla-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle Isabella.

Posant un baiser sur chaque centimètre du corps de la jeune femme, Bella arriva rapidement à son boxer.

- Pitié, fit Alice. Fait moi l'amour tout de suite !

Glissant sa main dans le boxer de la jeune femme, Bella en profita pour venir l'embrasser.

- Bella ! gronda Alice en arquant le dos.

.

.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir fait un détour par la maison de son père, Bella gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble ou vivait Alice avec qui elle passait le plus clair de ses nuits. Récupérant un sac dans le coffre de sa voiture, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver sur le pallier de la petite brune pour frapper à sa porte. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit rapidement sur Alice.

- Bonsoir, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bonsoir, répondit Bella sur le même ton. Excuse moi pour le retard, j'ai fait un détour pour récupérer quelques affaires.

- Entres, fit Alice en s'écartant pour laisser passer la brune.

Se rendant au salon ou elle déposa son sac prés du canapé, un sourire étira les lèvres de Bella en sentant les bras d'Alice se passer autour de sa taille.

- Tu m'as manquée cette nuit, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Excuse moi, on a beaucoup parlé hier soir avec mon père et nous n'avons pas vu le temps filer.

- Je comprend oui, même si tu aurais pu venir me retrouvée malgré tout…

- Je suis la non ? Et puis, je devais lui parler…lui dire que j'avais une femme dans ma vie depuis quelques jours.

- Tu lui a parler de moi ? s'étonna Alice.

- Oui, de qui d'autres ? Apres tout, j'ai bien rencontrer Emmett et Rose hier donc j'ai parler de toi à mon père. Ils nous invitent à diner lundi prochain, donc réserve ta soirée.

- Ce seront des présentations officielle ?

- Tu trouves ca trop rapide peut-être ? fit Bella.

- Non ! répondit Alice. Je te l'aie dit, j'aie envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi et le faite que tu me présentes à ton père, ca me conforte dans l'idée que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

- C'est ce que je veux, oui. J'aie envie d'être heureuse Alice et d'oublier la façon dont Victoria m'as blessée. Te présenter à mon père, ca me permet d'aller de l'avant.

- Alors je réserve mon lundi pour les présentations officielle, souffla Alice avant d'embrasser Bella dans le cou.

Se retournant vers la petite brune, Bella vint capturer ces lèvres avec tendresse.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

- En faite, j'avais déjà prévue quelques chose…fit Alice.

- Oh je…ca ne fait rien, je vais rentrer chez moi et passer la soirée avec mon père.

- Bella, fit Alice en souriant. J'avais prévue quelque chose oui, mais avec toi.

- Oh…désolée, fit Bella en faisant la moue. J'ai tiré des conclusions trop vite…

- Je te pardonne, souffla Alice en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Viens avec moi.

Prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne, Alice l'entraina vers la salle de bain ou elle la laissa entrer en première.

- Alice.., souffla-t-elle en découvrant la salle de bain plongée dans une douce ambiance romantique.

- Ca te plais ?

- C'est parfait oui, j'avais besoin de me détendre après cette longue journée et c'est parfait comme ca.

Souriant en découvrant la pièce dont Alice avait tamisé la lumière, elle laissa son regard se promener sur le bain plein de mousses alors qu'une douce odeur de rose dégagée par les bougies placée ca et la lui flattais les narines.

Rapidement, Bella commença à ôter ses vêtements sous le regard brulant d'Alice qui la dévorait des yeux.

- Tu viens ? fit Bella à Alice alors qu'elle se glissait dans le bain.

- Tout de suite, oui. Répondit Alice en détachant son pantalon avant de retirer le reste de ces vêtements pour ce glisser dans le bain derrière Bella qui se laissa aller contre elle.

- Mhhh, souffla Bella en se callant dans les bras d'Alice. C'est tellement bon d'être comme ca dans tes bras ma belle Alice.

- Isabella, souffla Alice à son oreille. Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec moi, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait sauter mon compte en banque bien avant.

Cette remarque fit rire légèrement Bella tandis qu'Alice venait l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? lui demanda-t-elle. Comment va Jasper ?

- Il va bien, même si je ne l'aie pas beaucoup vu cet après-midi…

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai demandé à Angela s'il avais beaucoup de client cet après-midi et elle m'as tendu le carnet des rendez-vous. Il n'y avais qu'un seul nom dessus.

- Edward Cullen c'est ca ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Exact, répondit Bella.

- Mhhh Edward a eu la même idée que moi on dirait, souffla Alice. J'aie résister plus facilement que lui à la tentation.

- Tu as bien fait, j'avais beaucoup de client aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de temps à te consacrer.

- Je note l'idée dans un coin de ma tête en tout cas.

- Humm, fit Bella. Toi, moi, dans mon bureau…je ne le verrais plus jamais de la même façon après ca.

- Dans ce cas, je te ferais la surprise un de ces jours mais si je te dit quand, ca ne serais plus aussi drôle.

- Tu va me faire languir alors ?

- Exactement, fit Alice en souriant contre l'épaule de la brune alors qu'elle faisait glisser une main sur son ventre.

- Je vais guetter le carnet des rendez-vous tout les jours alors, dit Bella. En espérant qu'un jour, ton nom apparaisse dessus.

- Sois patiente mon Isabella, ca viendra en temps et en heure.

* A suivre*

* * *

Depuis le temps que je veut que 13 écrive ce moment et que ca ne vient pas ^^

J'ai écrit un petite passage entre les deux jeunes femmes dans la baignoire mais à vous d'imaginer ;)

Oui je sais, c'est court -_- sorry :(

Mais la fin approche :(

pas tuyée l'auteur hein ?

Review Please ?

* * *

**Mathou:** tu crois que j'aurais osé ne pas les faires se mettrent ensemble ? ^^ jamais ^^

**Kousto:** Alors je suis ravie que tu sois heureuse qu'il y aie du cul comme tu dis mais en faite, ce chapitre étant directement la suite de l'autre

elles ont été stoppé dans leurs élan ^^

Et pour le surnom de 13, c'etait un clin d'oeil au faite qu'elle t'appelle House ;) Mais merci pour la petite info ^^

**Lily:** Alors tu trouveras toutes mes autres histoires sur l'accueil de mon profil ;) suffis de cliquer sur mon pseudo en bleu ^^

**Xenarielle:** Merci :)

C'etais si évident ? ^^


	7. de l'interrogatoire d'un père

Lundi soir comme prévu, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la maison du chef Swan. Alice avait été silencieuse durant tout le voyage même lorsque Bella s'étais mise à tracer des cercles sur sa cuisse.

- Alice ? fit Bella alors que la petite brune garait sa voiture dans l'allée. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot durant le trajet.

- Ca va oui, je suis juste un peu nerveuse, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être tu sais ? Mon père est quelqu'un de bien et de compréhensif, Il ne m'a jamais jugée du temps ou je sortais avec Vic.

- Sauf que la c'est différent, j'ai déjà eu à faire à lui…

- Pour excès de vitesse, oui. Pas pour vol à mains armée. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ma belle Alice, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est que je sois heureuse.

- Très bien, souffla Alice en se détendant légèrement.

- Allais viens, fit Bella en enlaçant sa main à celle de la petite brune.

Remontant l'allée main dans la main, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

-Tout va bien se passer, souffla Bella à la petite brune avant de l'embrassée tendrement.

Sortant son trousseau de clé après ce baiser, la jeune banquière ouvrit la porte et entraina la jeune Cullen à sa suite.

- Papa, c'est nous ! lança-t-elle.

Otant sa veste et récupérant celle d'Alice, elle les déposa au porte-manteau de l'entrée avant d'emmener la jeune femme vers le salon.

- Papa ? fit Bella.

- Bonsoir les filles, fit Charlie en se levant de son fauteuil pour éteindre la télé et se tourner vers elles. Je suis content que vous ayez acceptez mon invitation. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Je vais bien papa, fit Bella en enlaçant son père qui posa un baiser sur son front. Et toi ?

- Bien bien, fit l'homme. Je suis content d'avoir un peu de compagnie ce soir, tes visites ce font rares.

- Désolée…avec le travail et tout ca…marmonna sa fille.

- Je comprends, fit Charlie en relâchant Bella.

- Papa, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, fit Bella. Tu connais surement Alice ?

- Alice Cullen n'est ce pas ? fit Charlie. Je connais bien votre père.

- Monsieur Swan, fit Alice avec un sourire alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

- Oh non pas de Monsieur entre nous, je ne suis pas si vieux, fit-il en souriant. Je suis content de faire votre connaissance Alice, alors comme ca c'est vous la jeune femme pour qui ma fille me délaisse ces dernier temps ?

- Papa ! fit Bella.

- Je suis désolée pour ca, fit Alice. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me passer de votre fille, avoua-t-elle.

- Je vous comprends, fit Charlie. Ma Bella est une femme exceptionnelle n'est ce pas ?

- Je trouve aussi, fit Alice en souriant.

- Bella ? fit Charlie à sa fille. Tu viens bien aller chercher la bouteille de vin que j'ai mis au frais s'il te plaît ? Pendant ce temps la je vais faire connaissance avec la fille du Docteur Cullen.

- D'accord oui, je reviens.

Serrant la main d'Alice pour la rassurée, Bella fila vers la cuisine.

- Asseyez-vous, fit Charlie à la jeune femme restée avec lui.

- Merci, fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé.

- Alors Alice, que faite-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis en seconde année de stylisme.

- Et ca vous plait ?

- Beaucoup oui, j'ai toujours été passionnée par la mode depuis que je suis jeune. J'aimerais en faire mon métier.

- Ce n'est pas un métier très facile d'accès pourtant, fit l'homme.

- C'est vrai, avoua Alice. Mais je vais tout faire pour percer et faire de ma passion, mon métier.

- Et en ce qui concerne ma fille, qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?

- Avec votre fille ? J'aie envie de la protégée, elle a beaucoup souffert de sa dernière histoire.

- Elle vous a parlé de Victoria ?

- Oui bien sure, elle m'a parlée de leurs passé et du mal que Victoria lui avais fait. Elle en a beaucoup souffert, je le vois dans ces yeux des qu'elle évoque cette histoire.

- Et quelles sont vos intentions avec elle ? Est-ce que pour vous, votre histoire est sérieuse ?

- Si pour moi notre histoire est sérieuse ? A vrai dire, on se connaît que depuis quelques jours et je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait…mais j'aie envie de rendre Bella heureuse, de lui prouvée que toute les histoires ne finissent pas de la même façon. Vous savez, je pense que ca pourrait durer toute les deux, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de chose à s'apportée l'une l'autre.

- Hum hum ? fit Bella en arrivant dans la pièce. Ca y est, l'interrogatoire est fini ? fit-elle à l'adresse de son père.

- Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire Isabella, fit Charlie. Je veux juste savoir si Alice est assez bien pour ma fille.

- Et le verdict ? fit Bella en faisant une grimace en entendant son nom complet dans la bouche de son père.

- Je te dirais ca à la fin de la soirée, pour l'instant j'ai envie d'un verre. Pas vous ?

- Je peux ? fit Alice en tendant la main vers Bella pour lui demander la bouteille.

- Bien sure oui, fit Bella en lui adressant un sourire avant de lui tendre la bouteille et de poser les verres sur la table basse.

Débouchant la bouteille, Alice servit rapidement Charlie ainsi que sa fille avant de terminer par son verre.

- Tu sembles bien savoir ce que tu fais, constata Charlie.

- Emmett, mon frère, tiens un bar en ville, le Cullen's café vous connaissez ? Enfin soit, il m'est arrivé de l'observer pendant qu'il travaillait.

- Je vois, fit Charlie avec un sourire. Cette jeune femme à tout pour plaire, fit-il à sa fille.

- Je trouve aussi, fit Bella en souriant alors qu'elle prenait la main d'Alice dans la sienne.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Alice du subir encore quelques question de la part du chef de la police qui à chaque fois s'en sortais avec les honneurs. Aux alentours de 22 heures alors qu'Alice s'était éclipsée vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, Bella finissait de terminer la vaisselle alors que Charlie buvait une bière à la table de la cuisine.

- Elle me plait cette petite, fit l'homme.

- A moi aussi, répondit Bella en souriant.

- Est-ce qu'elle te rend heureuse ?

- C'est plus que ca…quand je suis dans ces bras, je me sens bien, je me sens protégée. C'est différent de mon histoire avec Vic, elle et moi c'était trop compliqué. Avec Alice, tout est simple. Elle me rend heureuse, oui.

- Et tu penses que ca va durer vous deux ? fit l'homme en se levant

- Je l'espère, répondit Bella. J'aie envie d'aller de l'avant avec elle. Pour la première fois depuis mon histoire avec Vic, j'arrive à me projetée dans l'avenir.

- Tant mieux, fit Charlie en souriant à sa fille. J'aime te voir heureuse ma chérie.

- C'est grâce à Alice, fit la jeune femme. Elle me donne envie d'avancer.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, fit le shérif en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de sa fille.

- Je tombe mal ? fit Alice en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Non pas du tout, fit Charlie. Nous avions terminé, fit Charlie avant de quitter la pièce.

Traversant la pièce, Alice attrapa le torchon sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et se mit à essuyer les couverts.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ca tu sais ? , lui dit Bella.

- Je sais oui, mais ma mère m'a élevée de cette manière. Ton père m'a invitée à diner donc la moindre des choses c'est de faire la vaisselle, non ?

- Serait-tu la femme parfaite Alice Cullen ? fit Bella en souriant.

- Qui sait ? répondit-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, les deux jeunes femmes fraichirent le seuil de l'appartement d'Alice.

-Tu veux un dernier verre ? fit-elle à la jeune banquière.

- Non merci, j'ai assez bu pour ce soir.

- Tu as peur que je puisse abusée de toi si tu étais ivre ? fit Alice.

- Mhhh non, répondit Bella. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ca.

- Exact, fit Alice en souriant. Viens, fit-elle en prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne pour l'entrainée au salon ou elle s'adossa à l'accoudoir avant d'attirer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tu es bien comme ca ?

- Drôlement bien, oui, répondit Bella alors qu'Alice passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Alors, est ce que j'ai le droit de continuée à te fréquentée ou est ce que ton père ne me trouve pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Tu as été géniale ma belle Alice, il t'adore.

- Je fais souvent cet effet aux gens.

- Ah oui ? fit Bella en souriant. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps avant de succomber à ton charme.

- Tu vois ? fit Alice en souriant contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je fais cet effet à tout le monde. Je me contente juste d'être comme je suis en général.

- Et tu étais parfaite ce soir. Mon père ne t'a pas trop questionnée ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il veut te protégée et c'est tout à son honneur.

- Tu sais, quand Vic m'a laissée tombée…j'ai vraiment été mal…elle m'avait brisée le cœur. J'ai mit du temps à m'en remettre. Je suppose qu'il veut éviter que ca ne se reproduise…

- Ca ne se reproduira pas Isabella, je t'aie promis de prendre soin de ton cœur et je m'y tiendrais.

- Même quand il m'arrive d'être insupportable ?

- Même à ce moment la oui, fit Alice. Même quand nous nous disputeront, même quand tu me faire une crise de jalousie en me voyant être trop proche d'une autre femme.

- Tu compte être proche d'une autre femme ? fit Bella en faisant la moue.

- Je serais amenée à dessiner des jeunes femmes pour mes cours, oui.

- Oh …fit Bella.

- Mais tu es la seule avec qui je passerais mes nuits, la seule à qui je ferais l'amour des heures durant. La seule à qui je susurrais des mots doux à l'oreille. Même si je dois dessinée une femme pour mes cours, tu es la seule que je désirais.

- Mhhh, fit Bella en se blottissant un peu plus contre la jeune femme. Ça sonne comme une promesse.

- S'en est une, oui. Fit Alice. Je sais que ca peut durer toi et moi.

- Moi aussi ma belle Alice.

Dégageant la nuque de la jeune femme, Alice vint l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

- Tu dois être épuisée, souffla Alice. Tu as travaillée toute la journée et cette soirée avec ton père n'a rien du améliorer.

- C'est vrai, avoua Bella en étouffant un bâillement.

- On peut restée la si tu veux ? suggéra la petite brune.

- Tant que je peux m'endormir dans tes bras, ca me va.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Se glissant un peu plus dans le canapé, Alice s'installa plus confortablement pour que Bella puisse se callée tout contre elle.

- Comme ca c'est parfait, fit Bella.

- Alors dors ma belle Isabella, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Alice? Souffla Bella alors que le sommeil commençait à la gagner.

- Hum hum ?

- Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Merci de me rendre heureuse.

- Merci à toi d'être entrée dans ma vie, souffla Alice avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête.

.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Bella se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Alice près d'elle. Se redressant dans le canapé pour chercher la petite brune, elle n'eu cependant pas à chercher bien loin.

- Bonjour, souffla la voix douce d'Alice derrière elle.

- Bonjour, répondit Bella. Ou étais-tu ?

- A la cuisine, répondit Alice. Je finissais de préparer ton petit déjeuner.

Ce retournant dans le canapé pour voir complètement la petite brune, Bella remarqua alors qu'elle apportait un grand plateau bien rempli.

- J'aurais fini par l'avoir mon petit déjeunée, fit-elle en souriant lorsqu'Alice posait le plateau sur la table basse.

- On dirait oui, répondit Alice.

- Ca a l'air délicieux. Quel est le menu ?

- A part toi tu veux dire ? fit Alice en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai fait quelques pancakes et des toasts à la marmelade. Et avec ca, un bon verre de jus d'orange.

- Miam, fit Bella.

- De quoi as-tu envie ?

- A part de toi ? fit Bella en souriant. J'adore les toasts à la marmelade.

- Tant mieux, ils sont préparés avec amour, fit Alice en souriant à la remarque de Bella.

Récupérant un toast sur le plateau, Bella pris un peu de marmelade sur son doigt avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

- Mhhhh, soufflât-elle en fermant les yeux. Marmelade à l'orange, j'adore.

- Je vois ca oui, fit Alice. Je vais me mettre à aimer ca aussi.

- Ah oui ?

- Disons que te voir lécher ton doigt de cette manière…comment restée de marbre ?

- Oh, fit Bella en souriant. J'ai toujours adoré ca depuis que je suis petite. Tu veux gouter ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Alice avant de se pencher vers la jolie banquière pour s'emparer de ces lèvres avec douceur, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure avec envie.

Faisant durer ce baiser, elle en profita pour faire passer une main sous le haut de Bella.

- Tu as raison, souffla Alice en rompant cet échange. La marmelade à l'orange, c'est délicieux.

- Surtout de cette manière non ?fit Bella en souriant.

- J'avoue.

- Tu es un vrai petit démon, s'amusa Bella.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu m'apporte le petit déjeuner au salon, tu suggère qu'en dessert, nous fassions des choses pas très catholiques et puis tu m'embrasse de cette façon alors que tu sais que je travaille ce matin.

- C'est vrai, fit Alice. Peut-être que j'espère que de cette façon, tu resteras ici avec moi.

- Et mes clients ?

- ils peuvent attendre non ? Mon envie de toi par contre…c'est moins sure.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors je me verrais dans l'obligation d'employé la manière forte.

- La manière forte ? fit Bella amusée. Tu me montrerais ca ?

- Tout de suite si tu veux mais d'abord…

Récupérant le portable de la jolie banquière sur la table basse, Alice composa rapidement un message.

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne congé aujourd'hui, répondit la petite brune en terminant son message.

- Fait voir, fit Bella en récupérant son portable.

- Trop tard, il est déjà envoyé, fit Alice avec un sourire satisfait.

Pianotant sur son clavier, Bella lu le message adresser à Jasper.

- _" Jazz', je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui. Je préfère rester au chaud. Bise, Bella"_

- Alors ? Je suis convaincante dans ton rôle ?

- On va le savoir tout de suite.

- Il a déjà répondu ?

- _" Resté au chaud ? Dans les bras d'une certaine brune je parie ? Tu me revaudras ca ! , Jazz"._

- Tu n'a plus d'excuse, fit Alice en souriant.

- Quand je disais que tu es un vrai petit démon.

- Ohh mais si tu veux, tu peux y aller, répondit Alice. Cet après-midi j'ai cours de dessin.

- Cours de dessin ? répéta Bella.

- D'ailleurs si tu voyais la jolie brune qu'on va devoir dessiner.

- Je reste ! s'exclama Bella.

- Jalouse ? S'amusa Alice.

- Moi ? fit Bella faussement choquée. Pas du tout !

- Tu essaye de convaincre qui la ? Toi ou moi ?

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, protesta Bella.

- Juste un tout petit peu, fit Alice en souriant de plus en plus. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'aime savoir que tu es jalouse, ca me montre que je ne suis pas la seule à m'attachée de plus en plus.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais, répondit la brune. Rappelle moi combien de fois j'ai sécher les matinées de travail depuis 10 jours qu'on se connaît ?

- 2 fois ? proposa Alice.

- Plutôt quatre oui !

- Ah oui ?

- Disons que quand tes lèvres se perdent dans mon cou pour m'embrasser comme tu le fait si bien…j'ai du mal à résister à cette chaleur qui brule le creux de mes reins.

- Quand je t'embrasse dans le cou ? Tu veux dire, comme ca ? fit Alice en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Alice...souffla Bella tandis que la petite brune mordillait son cou avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser au même endroit.

- Tu aime ca alors ? Souffla Alice en remontant lentement vers sa mâchoire qu'elle embrassa tendrement.

- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer ca, avoua Bella.

- J'en prends note, fit Alice avant de lui réclamer un baiser.

Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia et Bella tira légèrement sur le chemisier d'Alice pour la rapprocher d'elle désespérément.

- Pitié, soufflât-elle contre ces lèvres.

- Doucement ma belle Isabella, fit Alice. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue, laisse-moi juste profiter un peu de ton corps aux courbes si délicieuses.

- A une seule condition

- Laquelle ?

- Je t'interdis d'aller en cours cet après-midi, si je sèche le travaille, tu sèches les cours.

- Ca va de sois, répondit Alice. Autre chose ?

- Je t'interdis de quitter ce canapé sans m'avoir fait l'amour pendant des heures et des heures.

- Mhhh, fit Alice en souriant à cette proposition. Des heures et des heures ? Ma fois, ca peut se faire.

- Deal ? fit Bella.

- Tu va le regretter ce soir quand ta respiration ressemblera à celle d'un sprinteur du marathon.

- J'attends de voir ca, fit Bella.

- Deal ! fit Alice avant de venir réclamer les lèvres de la banquière avec fougue alors qu'elle l'entrainait en position allongée délaissant complètement le petit déjeuner qui les attendaient.

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors cette présentation à Charlie ?

J'ai eu du mal ...

Pas trop déçu(e) ?

:$

La fin se rapproche doucement...

Review please ?

**Merci à tous pour vos review =)**

Par contre, - 1 points à Kousto et 13 qui n'ont ni l'une ni l'autre commenté ma suite.

:(


	8. d'un souvenir du passé

Pendant le reste de la semaine, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, ne se quittant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Ce soir la, Bella attendais patiemment la petite brune au bar de son frère en sirotant un cocktail.

- Bonsoir miss, fit une voix en arrivant prés d'elle.

- Bonsoir, répondit Bella en voyant un jeune homme brun s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Je vous observe depuis un moment et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez seule ce soir. Comment une belle jeune femme comme vous peut-elle être seule ? fit l'homme.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment seule, mon amie ne devrais pas tardée à arrivée.

- Votre amie ? répéta l'homme.

- Son amie, oui, fit une voix douce en arrivant à coté de Bella.

- Bonsoir, fit Bella à l'adresse d'Alice alors que l'homme s'éclipsait rapidement.

- Désolée du retard, la prof de dessin nous a retenue.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Se penchant pour embrasser la jeune femme, Alice en profita pour envoyer un regard satisfait à l'homme qui avais tenté de dragué sa belle.

- Tu es sublime ce soir, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Bella.

- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as mis cette robe pour moi ? fit Alice en étudiant la robe de la jeune femme.

Bella portais une longue robe noire fendue à mi-cuisse avec un léger décolleté.

- Rien que pour toi, répondit Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

- Mhhh j'ai hâte de te ramener chez moi, fit Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je vais saluer Emmett et puis on file, d'accord ?

- D'accord oui mais fait vite.

- Ne sois pas si impatiente ma belle Isabella, on a toute la nuit devant nous.

Posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, Alice s'éclipsa à l'arrière du bar pour saluer son frère alors que Bella quittait son tabouret pour attendre sa belle près de la sortie.

- Bella ? fit une voix féminine. Isabella Swan, c'est bien toi ?

La jeune banquière se figea en reconnaissant cette voix qu'elle aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille. Et ces crainte furent vite confirmée lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à celle qui l'avait interpellée.

- Vic…souffla-t-elle.

- Bella ! Ca fais tellement longtemps !

La jolie rousse se jeta au cou de la jeune femme et Bella ne pu s'empêchée de répondre à son étreinte.

- Ca fais combien de temps ? Un an ? fit Victoria.

- Un an et cinq mois…et je me serais bien passée de ces retrouvailles…

- Bella…souffla la rousse. Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi ?

- Tu ose me poser la question ? fit la jeune femme en haussant le ton.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute Bella, je voulais juste te saluée et voir comment tu allais ?

- Comment je vais ? Je vais mieux qu'avant ca c'est sure ! Vu l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissée après m'avoir quitter pour ce prétentieux de James !

- Bella …commença la rousse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit Alice en intervenant.

- Il n'y a rien…fit Bella. Rentrons…

- Tu ne me présente pas à ton amie ? fit Victoria.

- Alice je te présente Victoria, Victoria voici Alice, mon amie. Répondit la jeune femme en instant bien sur les derniers mots.

- La fameuse Victoria, fit Alice en tendant sa main à la jeune femme qui la serra rapidement. Bella m'a beaucoup parlée de vous, lui dit-elle en posant une main dans le dos de la brune.

- Ah oui ? fit Victoria en souriant. Elle vous a dit que …

- Que vous êtes une véritable garce qui lui a brisé le cœur ? fit Alice en l'interrompant. Elle me l'a dit oui.

- Je ne vous permet pas ! s'exclama la rousse.

- Allons allons mesdames, fit Emmett en intervenant. Calmez vous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, Bella et moi allions y aller, fit la petite brune à l'adresse de son frère. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de problèmes.

- Très bien, fit le grand brun. Je vais raccompagner mademoiselle.

- Madame, fit la rousse. Madame Graham.

- C'est ca, Madame Graham, fit Emmett sans en tenir compte.

- Est-ce que vous savez que mon mari fais partie du conseil de la ville ? Il pourrais faire fermé ce bar ! fit la rousse.

- Je t'interdit de menacer mes amis ! fit Bella. Il y bien longtemps que tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi Vic ! Je pourrais raconter pas mal de chose sur toi à la presse !

- Tu n'oserais pas, fit la rousse en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers la jeune femme.

- Recule ! fit Alice en faisant elle aussi un pas vers la jeune femme alors qu'Emmett se postait devant sa sœur pour l'empêcher de lever la main sur la rousse.

- Calme toi Lilli, fit le grand brun. Ramène Bella chez toi, je m'occupe d'elle.

Inspirant profondément, Alice se tourna vers la jeune banquière et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entrainée dehors.

- Qu'elle garce ! s'exclama Bella une fois dehors. Si Emmett n'étais pas intervenu, je te jure que …!

- Du calme, fit Alice en entrainant Bella vers le parking. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énervée.

-Elle réapparait après plus d'un an et demi et elle ose faire comme si il ne s'étais jamais rien passé, non mais tu le crois ca !

S'appuyant sur le capot de sa Porsche, Alice s'alluma une cigarette et la tendis à la jeune femme.

- Merci, fit Bella en tirant une bouffée sur la cigarette.

- On va rentrée c'est mieux, fit Alice en ouvrant la portière à la jeune femme.

Tirant une dernière fois sur la cigarette, Bella l'envoya au loin d'un geste rageur.

.

Pendant le temps que dura le trajet, Bella se mura dans le silence et se contentais de regarder par la fenêtre pendant qu'Alice prenait la route de son appartement. Une fois rentrée, Alice posa ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée et vit Bella se diriger vers le salon. Elle savait que revoir la rousse avec qui elle avait été en couple pendant un moment avant fait beaucoup de mal à la brune. C'est donc en silence qu'elle vint la retrouvée devant la fenêtre du salon le regard perdu au loin.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement tout en se trouvant dans son dos.

- Ca va oui…fit Bella en posant ses mains sur celle d'Alice.

- Isabella, souffla la jeune femme. Il est inutile de mentir tu sais ? J'ai vu la peine dans tes yeux quand nous étions au bar…

- Je suis désolée je…je n'étais pas prête à la revoir…

- Tu l'aimes toujours ? fit Alice d'une petite voix. Je peux comprendre tu sais…

- Non ! fit Bella. Je ne l'aime plus ! Ce chapitre de ma vie fait partie du passé ! C'est juste que la revoir après tant de temps et l'entendre insinuer qu'il n'y jamais eu de nous…

- Ca t'a fait du mal, termina Alice. Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait fait souffrir de cette façon, souffla Alice en resserrant ses bras autour de la brune.

- Pourquoi est ce que je ne t'aie pas rencontrée avant elle ? Souffla Bella. Ca m'aurait évité de souffrir et puis, je sais que je serais heureuse avec toi.

- C'est ce que tu veux? Souffla Alice à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Toi et moi ?

- J'en aie envie oui, répondit Bella en savourant l'étreinte que lui offrais la jeune Cullen. Je sais que ca peut durer nous deux.

- Tu n'as plus peur de souffrir ?

- Est-ce que tu compte me faire souffrir ? fit Bella.

- Non, répondit Alice. Jamais, continua-t-elle. Je veux seulement te rendre heureuse. Laisse moi t'aimer ma belle Isabella, je te promets que toutes les histoires ne finissent pas mal. Je veux te rendre heureuse.

- Lilli…souffla Bella en fermant les yeux.

Souriant contre l'épaule de la jeune banquière, Alice vint l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

- Je suis entrain de tombée amoureuse de toi Bella, lui avoua-t-elle. Ca ne fait que deux semaines qu'on se connaît et je sens déjà que sans toi, je serais perdue.

- C'est pareil pour moi, lui avoua à son tour la jeune femme. J'aime le faite que tu passe me chercher à midi pour m'emmenée déjeunée, j'aime que tu viennes à mon bureau par surprise pour me faire l'amour dans la salle de conférence. J'aime toute ces petites attentions que tu as pour moi quand je me réveille. Revoir Victoria ce soir m'a fais réaliser que j'étais prête à tourner la page, à aller de l'avant avec toi.

- Bella ? Souffla Alice.

- Hum hum ?

- J'aie envie de toi ma Bella, j'aie envie de te faire l'amour, souffla la jeune femme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Alice.. haleta la brune en sentant les lèvres de sa belle glisser dans son cou. Moi aussi j'aie envie de toi.

- Viens, fit Alice en délaissant son cou pour lui prendre la main.

- Ou est ce qu'on va ? Fit Bella en suivant la jeune femme.

Entrainant Bella à suite, Alice ouvrit rapidement la porte de la salle de bain et la colla avec hâte contre le carrelage pour l'embrasser longuement.

Rapidement, les mains d'Alice entamèrent une exploration le long de son corps à l'aide de sa main droite tandis que l'autre emprisonnait ces mains au dessus de sa tète. Alice trouva sans peine le bord de la jupe qui était fendue à sa cuisse et la caressa avec envie.

- Alice ! Gémit Bella en sentant la main de la jeune femme caressée ses fesses.

- J'aie envie de toi, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. J'aie envie de toi sous la douche.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Dans un effort surhumain, Alice décolla son corps de celui de la jeune femme pour faire couler l'eau dans la cabine de douche avant de détacher lentement son chemisier sous le regard de Bella qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Tu es sublime, souffla-t-elle en détaillant ces formes.

Rapidement, Alice se retrouvait nue devant la jeune banquière et se glissa sous le jet d'eaux chaudes.

- Humm, gémit-elle en se délectant de l'eau sur sa peu. Viens me rejoindre Isabella, s'il te plait.

Alors que la respiration de Bella se faisait irrégulière, elle ôta rapidement sa robe et ses sous-vêtements avant de rejoindre la jolie jeune femme sous l'eau.

- Tu es tellement désirable comme ca, fit Alice en la dévorant des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends dans ce cas pour me faire l'amour ?fit Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

- Puisque c'est un ordre, fit Alice en souriant.

Appuyant Bella contre la paroi de la douche, Alice en profita pour faire courir ses mains le long de ces formes.

- Lilli, gémit-t-elle.

- Merde, fit Alice. Dans ta bouche c'est tellement sensuel, grogna-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Lilli…souffla Bella d'une voix douce pour faire perdre la raison à la petite brune.

Emporter par le feu qui brulais son bas-ventre, Alice souleva rapidement Bella qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ca, avoua-t-elle.

- Je suis ravie de contribué à la réalisation de ton fantasme, fit Bella en souriant.

- Chuuuttt, fit Alice. Tu va me faire perdre la raison et je vais te prendre tout de suite.

- Tout de suite hein ? fit Bella en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'attends que ca depuis tout à l'heure, tes doigts en moi, souffla Bella à l'oreille de la jeune Cullen.

- Putain ! jura Alice en glissant deux doigts en elle.

- Mhhh comme ca oui, haleta Bella en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'Alice embrassait sa gorge.

- Tu aimes ca ? Souffla Alice en donnant un rythme à ses doigts.

- Continue, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Bella ! grogna la jeune femme quand Bella vint lui griffer le dos.

- Je me ferais pardonner plus tard, fit-elle. Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas.

- Regarde moi, souffla Alice en prenant le menton de la jeune banquière dans sa main libre alors qu'elle l'appuyait un peu plus au mur.

- Lilli.. gémit la jeune femme sous les mouvements régulier qu'entamais Alice.

- Ne lâche jamais mon regard, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sure que…je vais tenir….haleta Bella.

- J'aie envie de te voir jouir Bella, souffla Alice. J'aie envie de voir le plaisir te fauchée.

- Continue, l'encouragea la jeune femme. Je vais…j'y suis presque !

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Bella gémit lentement le nom de la jeune femme.

- Isabella, fit Alice. Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Retrouvant la raison, Bella ancra son regard à celui de la petite brune qui passait à nouveau sa main libre sous ses fesses pour la maintenir dans une position plus confortable.

- Lilli…je …je vais…

- Viens pour moi, souffla Alice en lui intiment un rythme obsédant.

- Putain Lilli ! Gémit Bella en se mordant la lèvre alors que l'orgasme qui s'abattit sur elle la fit tremblée contre le corps de la jolie brune.

- Bon sang tu es sublime quand tu prends ton pied, souffla Alice en venant l'embrasser alors qu'elle la reposait doucement à terre.

Les jambes de la jeune banquière flageolèrent en retouchant le sol et Alice colla son corps au sien pour l'empêchée de tombée.

- Excuse moi, souffla Alice en la maintenant au mur.

- T'excuser pour quoi ?

- Tu ne tiens presque plus debout…

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, fit Bella. Jamais je n'aie autant apprécié de prendre une douche que maintenant.

- Alors on en reprendra souvent ensemble, fit Alice en souriant avant d'embrasser la clavicule de la jeune femme.

- Des douches comme ca, on en reprend quand tu veux mais d'abord, laisse moi me vengée, souffla Bella.

- Te vengée ? fit Alice en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirée comme ca ? fit Bella en souriant.

- Je n'attendais rien en échange en te faisant l'amour sous la douche tu sais ?

- Pourtant crois-moi, maintenant c'est moi qui vais te faire l'amour sous la douche.

Posant ses mains sur la taille de la jolie brune, Bella la retourna contre la paroi tandis qu'Alice frémissait en sentant la froideur du carrelage contre sa poitrine.

-Bella... souffla-t-elle en sentant le bassin de la jeune femme se coller au sien.

- Je vais t'apprendre à me faire gémir comme tu l'as fait, fit Bella en faisant glisser sa main sur ces fesses.

- Merde, fait le tout de suite Bella. Prend moi comme ca ! grogna la petite brune.

Embrassant tendrement l'épaule de la jeune femme, Bella aventura sa main entre ces cuisses.

- Bella ! Gémit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière. Comme ca oui, pitié, grogna Alice.

- J'aime t'entendre me supplier de te faire l'amour ma belle Alice.

- Continue.. souffla-t-elle. J'aie envie de jouir sous tes doigts!

- Tout ce que tu veux, souffla Bella en donnant un rythme régulier à ses doigts.

- Bella...haleta la jeune Cullen. Je …je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ma belle Alice, pour toujours.

****Fin****

**

* * *

**

_Oui je sais c'est court :s_

_mais ma fic's de base ne devait faire que 4 chapitres ^^_

_donc voila :p_

_J'espere que ca vous a plus ?_

_Review please ?_

_Bientot l'épilogue et puis un petit bonus ;)_

* * *

**Xenarielle:** Merci :) c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews :)

Et oui, les deux jeunes femmes sont accroc l'une à l'autre ;)

**Kousto:** Alors je ne veut pas savoir comment tu utiliser ta canne maintenant XD

moi un esprit pervers ? mais naaaannn ^^

**Tortice:** Plusieurs fois par semaine ?

Ma fois c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de relire plusieurs fois les chapitres de 13 et de Kousto ^^

donc je te comprend ;)

**13:** tiens ^^

Miss K avait raison ^^

T'aime pas les -1 ? :p

Ohh ben écoute, maintenant qu'elle a lu ta réview, peut-etre qu'elle y pensera ;)

.

**Merci aux autres pour leurs reviews :)**


	9. d'un épilogue

**9 mois plus tard:**

Ce soir la, Isabella Swan gara la Porsche Jaune empruntée à son amie non loin de l'entrée de l'aéroport. Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, elle vit qu'il affichait déjà 19h50, l'avion d'Alice devait arriver d'ici dix minutes. Attrapant son sac à la hâte, elle sortit de la voiture et la verrouilla avant de filer vers l'aéroport en courant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le terminal numéro 10, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que les passagers commençaient déjà à débarquer. Scrutant la foule nerveusement, Bella chercha la jolie brune dont elle partageait la vie depuis neuf mois maintenant. Occupées à scruter la foule, elle repéra rapidement la jolie brune qui déposa son sac sur le tapis roulant avant de passer sous les détecteurs de métaux.

- Encore plus chargées qu'en partant, souffla Bella pour elle-même.

Souriant au faite que son amie n'avait pas changé, elle s'avança dans la foule dans l'espoir que la jeune femme l'aperçoive enfin. Elle se figea en voyant un homme s'avancer vers elle.

- Un coup de main mademoiselle ? fit l'homme à Alice.

Sans qu'elle ait peu répondre quoi que ce soit, Bella arriva à leurs hauteurs.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de votre aide, répondit-elle froidement à l'homme. Je suis la pour ca, fit Bella en prenant le sac d'Alice.

- Très bien, répondit l'homme qui perdit son sourire. Bonne journée mesdames.

Alors que l'homme s'éloignait rapidement, Bella croisa le sourire amusée de sa jolie brune.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Jalouse ? fit Alice.

- Alors la, pas du tout !

- Bien sure que non ! fit Alice avant de lâcher son sac pour rapprocher Bella contre elle. Tu m'as manqué Isabella, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres avant de venir l'embrassée tendrement.

Soupirant de bonheur en retrouvant leur complicité intacte, Bella ne mis pas longtemps avant de rendre son baiser à Alice.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi ma belle Alice, souffla Bella en la serrant dans ses bras.

Tout en serrant Alice contre elle, Bella repéra l'homme qui avait proposé son aide à la jolie brune et lui lança un regard satisfait.

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu passais me cherchée, souffla Alice. Je me serais faite belle pour toi.

Bella ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ahurie par ce que sa belle venait de lui dire. Ce défaisant de son étreinte, elle jeta un œil à Alice et la fit tourner sur elle-même pour l'admirer.

- Tu es parfaite Lilli, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne suis même pas maquillée… se défendit Alice.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de levée les yeux au ciel suite à cette remarque.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille demander l'avis à ce type qui t'a proposer son aide tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi ca ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il voulait juste t'aider à porter ton sac ? fit Bella sur un ton amer.

- Oh…fit Alice. Tu crois ?

- Bien sure que oui ! s'exclama Bella.

- Miss Swan serait-elle jalouse ? fit Alice avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi jalouse ? Pas du tout ! protesta Bella.

- Mhhh dans ce cas, je vais peut-être aller lui demander un coup de main…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloignée, Alice sourit en sentant la main de Bella la retenir.

- Reste, souffla Bella.

Se retournant vers la brune, Alice lui adressa un sourire amusée.

- Alors, fit-elle. Jalouse ?

- J'avoue, fit Bella en baisant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, fit Alice en soulevant doucement son menton pour capter son regard.

- Je ne supporte pas de voir un inconnu te déshabiller des yeux…

- Tu es la seule qui le fasse pour de vrai, souffla Alice avec un sourire avant d'embrasser Bella.

Rapidement le baiser s'intensifia, leurs respirations commençaient à devenir irrégulières.

- Comme tu m'as manquée, souffla Bella en posant son front contre celui de la jolie jeune femme. Deux semaines sans toi…c'étais tellement long.

- Je suis revenue maintenant, fit Alice. Et je compte bien me faire pardonner d'être partie si longtemps.

Adressant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendue à sa compagne, Alice se pencha pour récupérer son sac.

- On y va ? fit-elle à Bella.

- Pressée de rentrée chez toi ?

- Surtout pressée d'être seule avec toi, avoua Alice alors que Bella récupérait la lanière de son autre sac pour l'accrocher à son épaule.

Alors qu'elles remontaient le hall d'entrée vers la sortie, Alice dépassa Bella et celle-ci en profitant pour la dévorer des yeux et laissa son regard se poser sur sa chute de rein.

- Seigneur comme elle m'a manquée, souffla Bella pour elle-même.

- Tu es garée loin ? fit Alice en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

- Au coin de la rue, lui répondit Bella en ouvrant la marche.

Rapidement, Alice rejoignit la jeune femme et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient en silence, profitant simplement de la présence l'une de l'autre.

- Tu conduis ? fit Bella en récupérant la clé dans sa poche.

- Si tu veux, répondit Alice en prenant la clé. Tu es venue avec ta voiture ou avec…

Tournant au coin la rue, Alice sourit en voyant sa voiture garée sur une place de parking.

- Tu y as pensée, fit la jeune femme.

- A prendre ta voiture de sport plutôt que mon tacot ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas conduire la mienne...

- Je n'aie rien contre ta voiture Isabella, tu sais que j'aime tout contrôler.

- Sans blague ? fit Bella avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Je rêve ! s'exclama Alice. Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de penser à ce que je pense ?

- Mhhh on dirait, fit Bella.

- Tu es …

- Incorrigible ?

- Pleine de surprise, fit Alice en souriant.

- Disons que passer quinze jours sans pouvoir toucher sa petite amie, ca aide pas mal, fit Bella en chargeant les affaires de la petite brune dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de charger ces sac, Bella abattit le capot du petit coffre et vit Alice la dévorer des yeux.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Isabella, souffla-t-elle en comblant la distance entre elles pour venir embrassée sa belle.

Rapidement, Alice appuya doucement la brunette contre le capot de sa voiture et délaissa ses lèvres pour l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Lilli.., souffla Bella.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée mon Isabella, susurra Alice à l'oreille de la jeune femme. J'aie tellement envie de toi…

- Dans ce cas on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrée…

- Monte vite, fit Alice. On file chez moi.

- Tu ne me demande pas mon avis ? S'amusa Bella en montant coté passager.

- Mhhh non, pas après ce que tu viens de me dire, répondit Alice en prenant la place du conducteur.

Alors qu'Alice entamais sa manœuvre pour quitter le parking, Bella posa rapidement sa main sur sa cuisse alors que la petite brune soupirais de frustration.

- Tout va bien ? fit Bella.

- Tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser ?

- Non quoi ?

- L'aéroport est à une demi-heure de chez moi, le chemin du retour va me sembler terriblement long. Lui dit Alice.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de la jolie banquière alors qu'elle en profitait pour tracer des courbes sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

- Bella, soupira Alice.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ?

La voiture de sport s'immobilisa à un feu rouge tandis qu'Alice en profitait pour se pencher vers la jeune femme pour s'emparer de ces lèvres avec douceur.

- Lilli, souffla Bella en rompant ce baiser.

- Hum hum ?

- Le…le feu est vert….

- Il le sera encore dans cinq minutes, souffla Alice en embrassant tendrement sa mâchoire tandis que les voitures derrières elles commençaient à s'impatientée.

- Alice...on bloque la circulation…

La voiture derrière elles klaxonna bruyamment en les dépassants, forçant Alice à rompre ses douces attentions. Faisant repartir la voiture, Alice sourit en sentant Bella récupérer sa main qui se trouvait sur le levier de vitesse.

- A quoi tu joue ? fit la jeune femme.

- Moi ? Je ne joue pas, répondit Bella. J'aie juste envie de profiter de la douceur de ta peau laiteuse, lui dit-elle en portant leurs mains jointe vers sa bouche.

- Pitié Bella! s'exclama Alice.

- Impatiente ? S'amusa Bella.

- Tout comme toi avoue ?

- J'avoue, oui. Répondit Bella. Quinze jours sans te touchée, sans t'embrassée, sans te caressée, sans pouvoir passer la nuit dans tes bras…plus jamais protesta-t-elle.

- Tu sais que ce stage était important pour moi, fit Alice.

- Je sais, oui. Mais la France…c'est bien trop loin !

- La prochaine fois, viens avec moi !

- Tu es sérieuse ? fit Bella.

- Bien sure que oui, répondit Alice. Le prochain salon de la mode se tiendra à Paris, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

- Toi et moi dans la ville des amoureux ? fit Bella en souriant.

- Ca te dirait ?

- Ce serais quand ?

- Dans trois mois, répondit la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, des lundi je bloque cette date dans mon agenda pour passer ce séjour avec toi.

- Tu laisserais ton travail à la banque pour moi ?

- Bien sure que oui, fit Bella. Trois mois ca me laissent suffisamment de temps pour tout régler.

- Bella ? fit Alice.

- Hum hum ?

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Esquissant un sourire, Bella reposa leurs mains jointes sur l'accoudoir de la voiture alors qu'Alice empruntait la rue ou se trouvais son appartement.

Quittant la voiture, les deux jeunes femmes récupérèrent les affaires d'Alice avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur qui les menait à l'appartement d'Alice.

- Enfin chez sois, fit Alice en posant son sac sur le pallier.

Récupérant le trousseau de clé de la petite brune, Bella le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Bienvenue chez toi, fit Bella.

- Merci, fit Alice en récupérant ses clés. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps ici en mon absence ?

- La nuit le plus souvent, avoua-t-elle. C'était ma façon de t'avoir près de moi, dormir dans ton lit bercée par ton odeur.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte tout en ramassant le courrier sur le seuil d'entrée. Suivant sa compagne, Bella posa ces sacs dans le hall d'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que…fit Alice. Que font tous ces cartons dans mon appartement ?

- Ils sont à moi, fit Bella en arrivant dans la pièce pour arriver dans le dos de sa belle qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- A toi ? répéta Alice.

- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Avant que tu partes, tu m'avais demandée si je voulais emménager ici.

- Tu es d'accord ? fit Alice en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

- Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux.

- Bien sure que oui !

- Pendant que tu étais en France, j'ai réalisé que j'étais perdue sans toi, avoua Bella. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus jamais me réveillée seule. Je veux pouvoir me réveillée chaque matin en voyant ton regard sur moi, je veux que tu puisses passer toute les nuits avec moi sans avoir à te sauver le lendemain matin pour échapper à mon père et ses sous-entendu. Et par-dessus tout, je veux pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi sans avoir à me retenir, je veux pouvoir crier mon plaisir sans avoir à me soucier de réveiller Charlie.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ca Isabella, souffla Alice émue. Je t'aime et je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi.

- C'est pareil pour moi, fit Bella. Je t'aime tellement ma belle Alice, être séparée de toi s'est comme me privée d'oxygène. La distance commençait à me rendre dingue tu sais ?

- Je suis la maintenant et je ne partirais plus sans toi.

- Lilli ?

- Oui ?

- Si je te demandais de…de m'embrasser la tout de suite avant qu'on aille dans ta chambre pour y faire l'amour, le ferais-tu ?

- Non, fit Alice. Je ne te ferais pas l'amour dans ma chambre. Je veux te faire l'amour dans notre chambre, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Notre chambre, répéta Bella. Alors est ce que tu veux bien ?

- Mhhh ca dépend.

- De quoi ? fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu as des projets pour ce soir?

- Aucun non, fit Bella.

- Maintenant tu en as, fit Alice. Je compte bien te garder dans mes bras toute la soirée.

- Me garder dans tes bras ? répéta Bella avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et si moi je ne veux pas juste rester dans tes bras ?

- Ah non ? fit Alice en souriant à son tour.

- Quinze nuit sans toi, quinze nuits sans faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime. On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

- Mhhh c'est vrai, tu as raison. Alors je te promets de passer le week-end à me faire pardonner.

- Tout le week-end ?

- Tout le week-end, oui. Une fois qu'on sera dans mon lit, interdiction de le quitter.

- Notre lit, la corrigea Bella.

- Notre lit, oui.

- Et comment fera-t-on pour manger ?

- C'est toi que je vais dévorer pendant des heures mon Isabella. Et pour le reste, c'est moi qui me chargerais de t'apporter le petit déjeuner.

- Très bien, fit Bella. Ca me va, dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors viens mon ange, vient tout de suite avec moi dans notre chambre.

Tendant sa main à la brune, Alice sourit lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'entrainée vers leurs chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Bella sauta sur Alice et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille tendis qu'Alice la réceptionnais comme il faut.

- Quelle impatience, s'amusa Alice.

- J'aie trop envie de toi, souffla Bella en embrassant tendrement le cou de sa compagne avant de remonter lentement vers le lobe de son oreille.

- Bella ! Gronda Alice.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée ma belle Alice. Tes lèvres, ta peau, ton corps, tes mains…surtout tes mains, fit Bella en souriant.

- Merde Bella, soupira Alice. Tu m'as manquée toi aussi et je compte bien te le prouvé pendant des heures.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends dans ce cas ?

Se dirigeant vers leur lit, Alice entraina la jolie brune sur le dos et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

- Moi aussi ma belle Alice, je t'aime.

Rapidement, la petite brune se redressa pour faire remonter son haut donc elle se débarrassa avant de revenir réclamer les lèvres de sa compagne.

- Pitié, déshabille moi…haleta Bella.

Souriant devant l'impatience de la jeune femme, Alice fit lentement sauté un à un les boutons de son chemisier qu'elle écarta lentement pour l'embrasser sur tout le buste et descendre embrasser son ventre.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, souffla Alice en redécouvrant le corps de sa belle à l'aide de ses mains et des ses lèvres.

- Lilli…souffla Bella. Viens s'il te plaît, embrasse moi et vient me faire l'amour.

- Tout ce que tu veux, autant que tu veux, lui dit Alice en remontant l'embrassée avec fougue.

.

Longtemps plus tard, Bella était allongé sur le dos à coté d'Alice. Les deux jeunes femmes tentaient de calmé leurs respiration saccadées.

- Seigneur…haleta Bella.

- Tout va bien ? fit Alice en se redressant sur un coude pour regarder la jeune femme.

- Ca va oui…

- Excuse moi, souffla Alice dont le souffle devenais plus régulier.

- T'excuser de quoi ma belle Alice ?

- J'avais tellement envie de toi…j'aurais du penser à te laisser te reposer cinq minutes avant de replonger sur toi la deuxième fois…

- Non, souffla Bella. C'était encore mieux comme ca…

- Tu es essoufflé…

- Mon cœur bat la chamade, fit Bella. C'est toi qui me fait cet effet la mon ange.

- Excuse moi, j'avais tellement envie de toi…

- Tu t'excuse pour quoi au juste ? Pour m'avoir fait l'amour deux fois en quelques heures ou pour m'avoir donné ce que je voulais ?

- Bella…

- Quoi ? s'amusa Bella. Tu m'as manquée ma belle Alice et je sais que je t'aie manquée aussi, tu me l'as prouvée en me faisant l'amour sans retenue.

- Bien sure que tu m'as manquée !

- Alors inutile de t'excuser ma belle Alice, souffla Bella en lui tournant le dos pour venir se caller dos à elle.

Se penchant vers la jeune femme, Alice l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de jeter un œil au réveil de la pièce.

- Bella ? fit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum hum ? fit Bella en fermant les yeux.

- Bon anniversaire Isabella.

- Qu…quoi ? fit Bella en rouvrant brusquement les yeux pour se retournée vers la petite brune.

- Il est minuit passée, nous sommes donc officiellement le 13 septembre. Alors, bon anniversaire mon ange.

- Lilli…comment tu fais ca ?

- Faire quoi ? S'amusa la petite brune.

- Tu avais tout prévu pas vrai ? Ton retour ce soir aux alentour de 20heures et puis la soirée dans la chambre. Tu as tout fait pour me distraire afin que j'oublie mon anniversaire...

- Je sais que tu n'aime pas spécialement ce jour, fit Alice en faisant glisser une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai, souffla Bella. La dernière fois que je l'ai fête c'étais avec …

- Avec Vic, termina Alice à sa place. Je sais, oui, je me souviens qu'on en avait parlée. Mais j'avais envie de te faire oublier cette journée la avec elle…ce soir ou elle t'a fais souffrir...

- Lilli…

- J'aie quelques choses pour toi, fit Alice en se redressant pour éviter à la brune de se rappeler cette soirée.

- Ou tu va ? s'étonna la brune.

- Nulle part, regarde.

Se relevant dans le lit pour tourner le dos à Bella, Alice fit glisser le drap sur son corps pour laisser apparaitre le creux de son dos.

- Lilli ! s'exclama la brune.

- Il te plaît ?

- Quand est ce que tu fais ca ? Je ne l'aie même pas remarqué tout à l'heure !

- Je l'aie fait en France, quelques jours avant de rentrer. Je voulais qu'il soit guéri pour mon retour.

- Oh Lilli, souffla Bella en retraçant lentement les deux lettres tatouée au creux des reins de sa belle.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Bien sure que ca me plait ma Lilli. L'initial de mon prénom enlacé à la tienne, c'est parfait.

- J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau et je m'en suis fait un par la même occasion.

- C'est trop…tu n'aurais pas du…

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Alice en se recouchant face à sa compagne. J'en avais envie.

- Tout ca pour moi ?

- Rien que pour toi ma belle Isabella, je t'aime et je t'aie dans la peau.

- Dans tout les sens du terme, fit Bella en souriant.

- Exact.

- Tu es folle, fit la brune. Mais c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime.

- Ah oui ? Si tu me trouve folle maintenant alors avec le cadeau suivant, je serais bonne à enfermée.

- Encore un cadeau ? fit Bella.

- Oui, enfin…ca dépend de ta réponde...fit Alice.

- De ma réponse ?

- Ne bouge pas.

Se penchant en travers du lit, la petite brune récupéra son pantalon pour en sortir un écrin noir.

- Oh Lilli…souffla Bella. Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?

- Une bague, fit Alice d'une petite voix.

Ouvrant l'écrin, Bella trouva une magnifique bague en or blanc surmonté d'un solitaire en diamant.

- Lilli tu n'aurais pas du faire ca…

- Alors c'est non ?

- Non à quoi ? fit Bella sans comprendre.

- Epouse-moi Isabella.

- Quoi ?

- Epouse-moi Bella. Je t'aime et je veux que ce soit officiel aux yeux de tout le monde.

- Lilli…

- Attend ! Je …ne réponds pas tout de suite…souffla Alice. Tu as le temps pour réfléchir, je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, je veux seulement que tu saches que je t'aime et que j'ai envie que ce soit officiel. J'aimerais pouvoir parler de toi à mes amies de cours en leurs disant que tu es ma femme.

- Lilli…est ce que tu réalise ce que cela implique ?

- Oui…je sais que c'est compliqué parce que nous sommes deux femmes et tout ca mais je me suis renseignée, notre mariage serait légale. Dans cet Etat, le mariage entre personne du même sexe est autorisé.

- Tu as pensé à tout, fit Bella.

- C'est ce que je veux Bella. Quand j'étais en France, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu me manquais, à quel point je tenais à toi, à quel point je t'aime. Epouse moi Bella, souffla la jeune Cullen.

- Lilli…

- Je sais que tu as peur Bella, je sais que malgré tout ce que tu peux me dire, tu souffres encore de la façon dont Vic' t'as brisé le cœur…Mais je ne suis pas comme elle mon ange, je t'aie promis de prendre soin de ton cœur.

- Et tu le fait à merveille, souffla Bella.

- J'aimerais le faire pour toujours Bella, j'aimerais rendre notre relation encore plus officielle. Même si j'avoue que te demander de m'épousé implique des compromis…

- Des compromis ?

- Ta mère ne m'apprécie pas trop…

- C'est faux ! s'exclama Bella

- Alors elle le cache bien, fit Alice en souriant faiblement. Épouse-moi Bella, je sais que je pourrais te rendre heureuse pour toujours.

- Quand je disais que tu étais folle, fit Bella en souriant.

- Oui, souffla Alice. Je dois être complètement folle pour demander ta main alors que je suis entièrement nue sous les draps.

- Ca me va à moi, répondit Bella. Comme ca ou autrement, ma réponse serait quand même oui.

- Quoi ? fit Alice.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle. Oui ma belle Alice, j'accepte.

- Dit le encore, s'il te plaît.

- Et si tu me passais cette bague à mon doigt plutôt ? fit Bella en souriant.

Lentement alors que ses mains tremblaient, Alice sortis la fine bague en argent de son écrin et la glissa au doigt de la jeune banquière.

- Bella Cullen, fit-elle en souriant. C'est vrai que ca sonne bien.

- Je t'aime ma belle Isabella, fit Alice alors qu'une larme coulais sur sa joue.

- Hey, fit la brune. Je viens d'accepté de t'épouser, tu es censée bondir de joie et non pas fondre en larmes !

Portant sa main à la joue de sa compagne, Bella essuya doucement la larme qui roula sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. Pour toujours.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, Alice ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Isabella, souffla-t-elle les yeux toujours fermé.

- Miss Cullen ?

- Oui Miss Cullen ? fit Alice en souriant.

- J'aimerais vous demander quelques choses.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Comblant le peu de distance entre elles, Alice vint embrasser Bella avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

- Lilli ? fit Bella en se callant dans ces bras après ce baiser.

- Oui ?

- Dans combien de temps est ce que je serais officiellement tienne pour toujours ?

- Dans 6 mois ? proposa Alice.

- 6 mois ? répéta Bella. Le temps va me paraitre bien long.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, après tu pourras profiter de moi autant que tu veux.

- Profiter de toi ? S'amusa la brune. Mhhh ca me va.

- Je t'aime ma belle Isabella, souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- Et je t'aime aussi ma belle Alice.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours et à jamais.

**Fin**

* * *

_Petit clin d'oeil à 13 et Kousto dans cet épilogue :)_

_Voila pour l'épilogue :)_

_Bientot un petit bonus ;)_

_Review please ?_

_Bise_

.

**Miss K : **Moi un esprit Pervers ?

Mais naaaan ^^

mdr ;)

Je confirme Victoria est saloppe...

**13:** Oh tu me review depuis le boulot ?

Ca mérite un +2 ca :)

Comme ca ca annule le -1 de l'autre fois ;)

Je suis d'accord Kousto à un esprit Pervers ;)

mais pas moi ^^

**Xenarielle: **Merci pour ta review :)

Elle est parfaite :)

J'avais hésité à ce que Alice gifle Victoria mais bon ^^

C'est mieux comme ca :)

Merci pour les autres reviews


	10. d'un bonus

Assise à son bureau ce soir la, Isabella Swan finissait de remplir les derniers dossiers de sa journée avant de rentrer rejoindre sa compagne à son appartement. Tandis qu'elle mordillait son stylo en laissant ses pensées dérivées, l'interphone sonna.

- Bella ? fit la voix de sa secrétaire.

- Oui Angela ? répondit-elle.

- Il y a une jeune femme qui demande à vous voir.

- Maintenant ? fit Bella en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Elle dit que c'est très important.

- Très bien, répondit Bella. Faite la entrée, je vais la recevoir.

Soupirant en relâchant l'interrupteur de l'interphone, Bella se lamenta mentalement de devoir repousser sa soirée avec Alice. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyé un message à la jeune femme, plusieurs coups furent portés à sa porte.

- Entrée, fit Bella. Je suis à vous tout de suite, je dois juste finir d'encoder ça, fit-elle en se tournant face à son ordinateur.

- Prenez votre temps, répondit la cliente en fermant la porte avant de tirer le verrou.

- Asseyez-vous, fit Bella sans vraiment prêter attention à sa cliente.

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour venir s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de Bella.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Alice ? fit Bella en se retournant.

- Tu en as mis du temps, fit la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? s'étonna la jeune banquière.

- J'avais envie de te faire la surprise, répondit la petite brune.

- C'est réussis, fit Bella en souriant alors qu'elle quittait son fauteuil pour venir embrasser sa belle et se caller entre ces jambes.

- Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui, souffla Alice.

- Parce que d'habitude je ne te manque pas ? fit Bella faussement vexée.

- Si bien sure que si, répondit la petite brune avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la si tard ? On ne devait pas se rejoindre au bar de ton frère ?

- Si, c'est ce qui était prévu, fit Alice. Mais j'ai eu envie de passer te voir à la banque…

- Je n'en aie plus pour longtemps, j'allais bientôt partir.

- Tu veux vraiment travailler alors que je suis la avec toi ?

- Tu as quelques choses de prévu ? fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma fois, je ne sais pas. Nous sommes seule dans ton bureau, ta secrétaire va bientôt partir et j'ai tiré le verrou… lui dit Alice alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les hanches de la banquière.

Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Bella en réalisant ou sa belle voulait en venir.

- Laisse-moi juste une seconde.

Ce penchant vers son interphone, Bella appuya sur la touche pour joindre sa secrétaire.

- Angela ?

- Oui Bella ? fit la jeune femme.

- Je n'aurais plus besoin de vous ce soir, j'arriverais à me débrouillée.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui oui, vous pouvez y aller.

- Très bien dans ce cas, bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, répondit Bella en relâchant la touche de l'interphone.

- Enfin seules ? fit Alice avec un sourire.

- Je suis toute à toi, souffla Bella en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

- Toute à moi ? répéta Alice ne souriant.

- Rien qu'à toi, fit Bella en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de la petite brune tout en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle pour venir l'embrassée.

- Bella ? souffla Alice contre ces lèvres.

- Hum hum ?

- J'aie envie de toi, lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sont envie.

- Ah oui ? s'amusa Bella en effleurant ces lèvres des siennes.

- J'aie envie que tu me fasses l'amour ici, sur ton bureau.

- Sur mon bureau ? fit Bella. Mhhh voila un fantasme que j'ai toujours voulu réaliser.

- Et si on le réalisait tout de suite ? Tu m'as laissé réaliser le mien, c'est à ton tour maintenant.

- Si tu savais comme j'en aie envie ma belle Alice, souffla Bella en venant l'embrassée.

Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia et leurs respiration commençaient à s'accélérée. Délaissant les lèvres de la petite brune, Bella vint embrasser tendrement sa mâchoire pour remonter lentement vers le lobe de son oreille qu'elle suçota avec envie.

- Bella…soupira Alice.

- Ne soit pas si impatiente ma belle Alice, j'aie envie de prendre mon temps, de découvrir chaque endroit de ton corps.

- Comme si tu ne le connaissais pas par cœur depuis un mois qu'on se fréquente.

- Si c'est vrai, fit Bella en souriant alors qu'elle posait un baiser sous l'oreille de sa belle. Mais j'aie envie de prendre mon temps.

- Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais, souffla Alice d'une voix rauque d'envie. J'aie pensé à ce moment toute la journée pendant mes cours au point de ne plus être attentive.

- A ce point la ? s'amusa Bella.

- J'aie même failli venir sur mon temps de midi, avoua la petite brune.

- Serais-tu insatiable ma belle Alice ? fit Bella en jouant avec le bord du chemisier de la jeune femme.

- Juste de ton corps, répondit-t-elle. Tu me rends complètement déraisonnable Isabella.

- J'aime cette idée, fit Bella en souriant. Toi aussi tu me rends dingue tu sais ?

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me faire l'amour dans ce cas ? fit Alice en faisant la moue.

- J'aime quand tu t'impatiente, ca rend les choses encore plus excitantes.

- C'est cruelle ! protesta Alice.

- Humm je sais mais j'aime jouer à ce jeux avec toi, j'aime te faire languir, j'aime t'entendre me supplier de te faire l'amour sans attendre. Parce que quand je te touche et que je te fais mienne, t'entendre soupirer de bonheur à mon oreille, ca me rend tellement dingue.

- Et puis c'est moi qui suis insatiable ? s'amusa la petite brune. Tu l'es autant que moi.

- J'avoue, fit Bella en souriant. Et c'est entièrement ta faute.

- Ah oui ? fit Alice en souriant de plus belle. Pourtant, je ne t'aie jamais entendue te plaindre.

- Non c'est vrai, parce que j'adore ca. Toi et moi, c'est pas juste physique, c'est bien plus que ca. Même si je ne peux pas me passer de ton corps de déesse, je sais que notre relation n'est pas juste basée sur le sexe. J'aime rester dans tes bras la nuit rien que pour discuter...

- Si seulement j'arrivais à me passer de tes mains sur mon corps, à me passer de tes lèvres dans mon cou, soupira Alice.

- Humm, fit Bella en souriant. Tu sais que tu n'en as pas envie au fond de toi.

- Non c'est vrai, répondit la petite brune. Tes baisers sont faits pour moi.

- Et je pourrais te le prouver pendant des heures, argumenta Bella en posant un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qui se mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

- Bella ? fit Alice.

- Oui ma belle ?

- Pitié, fait moi l'amour tout de suite !

- On dirait que j'ai encore gagnée, fit Bella en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais…j'ai bien trop envie de toi pour rester sagement assise sur ton bureau à parler avec toi.

Alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de la jeune banquière, Alice fit tomber la pile de dossier qui se trouvait derrière elle sur le bureau.

- Lilli… soupira Bella.

- Je t'aiderais à les rangé plus tard, la tout de suite, j'aie envie de toi ! fit Alice en se couchant sur le bureau.

- Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ca ? fit Bella avec un sourire amusée.

- Je sais, fit Alice en détachant elle-même son chemisier sous le regard brulant de la brune.

- Tu as mis mon ensemble préféré, souffla Bella en découvrant le soutiens à gorges rouge de sa belle.

- Va savoir, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir si je porte mon boxer rouge en dessous.

- En te déshabillant c'est ca ?

- Je ne compte pas faire tout le travail à ta place.

- Mais je ne te le demande pas, fit Bella en se penchant pour embrasser le ventre de la petite brune qui passa sa main dans ces cheveux en soupirant d'envie.

- Bella…souffla Alice en se mordant la lèvre.

Faisant courir ses lèvres partout sur le haut du corps de compagne, Bella vint se caller encore plus entre ces jambes avant de détacher lentement son pantalon.

- Je le savais, fit Bella en découvrant le boxer rouge de la petite brune tout en lui retirant complètement son pantalon. Tu fais toujours tout pour me rendre déraisonnable...

- Cesse de me faire languir ma belle Isabella, j'aie envie de toi tout de suite.

Se redressant complètement, la jeune banquière se débarrassa de son haut sans jamais quitter des yeux sa belle qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Rapidement, son propre soutiens à gorge suivit le même chemin et la petite brune ne tenant plus, se redressa vivement pour venir coller son corps contre le sien tout en venant l'embrassée. Elle soupira de bonheur contre les lèvres de Bella et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le caresser avec tendresse.

- Si tu savais comme j'aie attendu ce moment toute la journée, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête au creux du cou de la belle jeune femme.

- Tu ne va pas être déçue, fit Bella en faisant descendre le boxer de la petite brune.

Alice frissonna en sentant la main de sa compagne se glisser entre ses cuisses.

- Bella ! gémit-elle lorsque la jeune femme faisait glisser deux doigts en elle.

- Mhhh, souffla Bella. Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi…

- S'il te plait, souffla Alice. Ne t'arrête pas…

- Je n'en aie pas l'intention.

Rompant le contact entre leurs corps, Bella vint chercher les lèvres de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser avec envie. Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement tandis que Bella donnait un rythme lent à ses doigts.

- Pitié Bella…je ne vais pas tenir comme ca…

- Laisse toi faire ma belle Alice, je sais comment te faire jouir.

Alors que la petite brune venait l'embrasser longuement, Bella en profita pour retirée sa main.

- Bella, protesta Alice. Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire venir comme ca mon bel ange, souffla Bella en prenant son menton dans sa main pour l'embrassée.

- Pitié Bella, touche-moi ! gronda la jeune femme terriblement frustrée.

- Allonge-toi, fit Bella d'une voix douce et dominatrice.

Obéissant à sa compagne, Alice s'allongea sur le bureau en bois attendant que la jeune femme lui fasse enfin l'amour.

- Quelle impatience, fit Bella en posant un baiser sur son bas ventre.

- Excuse moi d'avoir envie de toi !

- Je t'excuse, souffla Bella en souriant avant de descendre lentement vers l'intimité de sa belle.

- Bella ! grogna la petite brune lorsque la langue de Bella vint titiller son intimité. Pitié ne t'arrêtes jamais!

.

Longtemps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient tendrement enlacée dans le canapé présent dans la pièce et profitait de ce moment complice.

- Je savais que ce canapé servirait un jour, fit Bella en se blottissant contre la petite brune.

- Tu es bien la ? fit la jeune femme en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Toujours quand je suis avec toi.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa belle.

- On a mis un sacré chantier, constata Bella en voyant tout les dossiers jonché au sol.

- Tu regrettes peut-être ?

- Bien sure que non !

- Alors oublie ces dossiers, on rangera plus tard.

- C'est de ta faute aussi si on a mis autant de bazar dans la pièce, tu m'as entrainée par terre pour me faire l'amour.

- Excuse-moi, fit Alice en souriant. J'avais trop envie de toi pour aller jusqu'au canapé. Et puis, faire l'amour dans ton bureau à même le sol, c'est fichtrement excitant !

- C'est vrai, répondit Bella. Jamais plus je ne le verrais comme avant. Chaque fois que je poserais mes yeux sur mon bureau, je me souviendrais de tes gémissements à mon oreille.

- On remet ca quand tu veux ma belle Isabella.

- Ne me tente pas mon ange, tu sais que je pourrais te prendre aux mots.

- Mhhh ca ne me déplairais pas à moi, fit Alice en posant un baiser sur l'épaule nue de sa compagne.

- Lilli ! s'exclama Bella, tu n'es pas croyable. On est la dans mon bureau seulement recouverte par nos manteaux et toi tu penses déjà à remettre ca !

- C'est mal ? fit la petite brune.

- Quand je disais que tu es insatiable, fit Bella en souriant.

- Comme si tu t'en plaignais ! rétorqua la jeune femme. Tu aurais très bien pu me repoussée tout à l'heure quand je t'aie entrainée à terre.

- C'est vrai oui mais j'avais trop envie de toi, envie que tu me fasses l'amour pendant des heures. Et puis je n'arrive jamais à te repoussée.

- Tu es dingue de moi pas vrai ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Dingue de toi et de ton corps de rêve.

Souriant de plus belle, la jeune styliste se pencha vers sa compagne pour l'embrassée avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi ma belle Lilli.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- J'aie encore envie de toi…

- Ah oui ? s'amusa la banquière.

- J'aie envie de te faire l'amour tout de suite dans ce canapé, avoua Alice.

- Tout de suite ?

- J'aie envie de toi maintenant ! fit la petite brune en enlevant le long manteau qui recouvrais le corps de sa belle. Tu va devoir me repoussée…

- Pourquoi ca ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas prête de te laisser quitter ce canapé.

- Mhhh, souffla Bella en s'humectant sensuellement les lèvres. Je te ferais tenir parole mon bel ange.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon Isabella, je compte te faire l'amour encore et encore ! fit la petite brune en s'emparant des lèvres de la banquière avec fougue.

***FIN***

* * *

pas fameux je sais :s

merci à tous pour toute vos review :)

A bientot ;)


End file.
